Vampyrs, Wolves and Magus ?
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Voila 1412 ans que le vampire Naruto survis après la perte de son seul amour, Kyubi.Son amie l'aide à l'oublier à sa facon.Mais,alors qu'il couche avec un lycan,il trouve l'odeur de celle-ci sur lui. Qui est cette personne qui a la même odeur qu'elle?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**_ Vampyrs, Wolves and ...Magus ?_  
**Auteur :** Eowin  
**Couple :** ? Encore indéfini  
**Genre : **indéfinis. Drame, darck, un poil de romance, fantastique  
**Résumer : **An 22XX, Londres. Ou plutot, pres de Londres. Voila 1412 ans qu'un vampire du Nom de Naruto vit, ou plutôt survis après la perte de son seul amour, Kyubi. Son amie, Hikaku, l'aide a l'oublier a sa façon. Le jeune vampire prend souvent son pieds dans une boite du nom Akatsuki. Mais une nuit, alors qu'il couche avec un lycan - loup-garous -, il trouve l'odeur de sa cousine sur lui. Alors qu'elle, deteste les loups-garous ... Qui est cette personne qui a la même odeur qu'elle? Ils ne vont pas tardez a le rencontré ...  
**Note : Déconseiller au coeur sensibles, aux ames sensibles et au moins de 14 ans. Sexe and blood  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ville inconnue, endroit inconnu, an 15XX**

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

J'ai tout fait pour rester a tes cotés, et toi tu t'en vas sans me regarder. Que t'ai-je fais? Qu'ai-je bien pu entreprendre de si détestable pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi? Ton coeur serai-t-il redevenu glace? Dans cette chambre, froide et détestable, je regarde la porte se fermer derrière toi, ne voyant que ton dos, pas même tes pupilles ensanglantées"es que j'affectionnent tant. Ce sera la dernière fois que je te verrais. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Ais-je été si violent avec toi cette nuit? Non, impossible. Je suis incontrôlable, certes, mais pas a ce point. Quoique...

La larme que tu n'a pas osé regarder avant de te partir coule dans le creux de mon cou.  
Je suis la seule personne que tu aimais disais-tu, avec ta douce voix, tes douces caresses ; tes conneries, ouai. Je ne te crois plus. Je n'aurais jamais du te croire. Je suis naïf, on me l'a souvent dit.  
Je devrai les écouter, non? Je me demande encore pourquoi tu m'avais choisi cette soirée il y a de cela 86 ans, dans cette taverne d'Angleterre. Pourquoi m'a tu choisi moi, alors que tu aurais pus avoir n'importe qui a tes pieds, hein? Non, tu as choisi moi, pauvre orphelin que j'étais, inexpérimenté par dessus cela. Tu aurais pus choisir un riche héritier, entraîné et puissant, tué sa famille pour en faire ton successeur et ton jouet sexuel, mais Tu M'a choisi... Moi et elle.  
Tu es incompréhensible ...

Quelqu'un arrive, je sais que c'est elle. Elle sais que tu viens de partir, elle a dut sentir ton odeur dans le couloir. Je me sens mourir a petit feu alors qu'Hikaku, mon amie de toujours, me prend dans ses bras, murmurant des mots réconfortants pour m'aidé a aller mieux, ce qui ne fais qu'empiré.  
Je t'aime, revient nous.

Je t'aime...  
Reviens moi, Kyubi...

* * *

**An 22XX**

Une grande maison aux abords d'une ville. Une parfaite réplique de tous ces manoirs du XIIé siècle londonien. D'ailleurs, cette baraque est située entre Liverpool et Londres, près d'une ville au nom imprononçable pour pauvres humains et lecteurs que vous êtes. Au loin dans la nuit noir, un hululement se fait entendre et dans cette maison, rien ne bouge, tout ce tait. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, comme cette horloge dont les aiguilles resterons a jamais bloquée sur minuit. Ou tout comme moi, bloqué dans cet age d'or, et qui, dans deux mois, fêterai son 845é 24éme anniversaire. Ça commence a dater hein? Et cela vas faire 735 ans tout rond que Kyubi a disparu. 200 ans après son départ, j'ai appris sa mort, tué a Tokyo par un être du feu. Je voulais me vengé, mais Hikaku a refusé.

- Naruto?

Je garde les yeux rives dehors. Sa voix n'est que murmure et ses doigts de glace quand elle m'enlace.

- Il faudrait que tu l'oublie, et passé a autre chose. Un demi siècle que tu rumine. Prend un humain et amuse toi. Passe le temps...

Je lui attrape les doigts froids qu'elle a passés sous ma chemise.

- Tu n'a jamais aimé. Autant en humaine que depuis notre transformation. Ton coeur est a l'image de ta peau : Froide. De glace. Figée, a jamais ...

Elle me lâche et recule d'un pas.

-Naruto, me dit-elle, nous ne sommes plus des humains guidés par des pulsions primitives. Notre coeur s'est arrêté, le sang s'y est solidifié. Nous sommes figés dans ce temps, dans ce monde.

Je me retourne vers elle, fixant ses yeux mauves remplis de haine. Dans la pénombre, seuls eux sont visibles, deux pierres dures. Je lui souris.

-La veille de tes 25 ans, le 13 février de l'an 1523, Kyubi nous a transformé. De part son venin, nous sommes devenus immortel. Certes, notre coeur c'est stoppé, le sang devenu pierre. Mais l'amour que j'ai eu pour lui, la passion que j'ai ressentit pour cet homme a réanimé ses battements, réanimé cette flamme et le sang a de nouveau parcouru mes veines. Sais-tu ce que cela veux dire? Un amour trop puissant est mortel pour un être comme nous : En mille ans de passion dévorante, mon corps a vieilli d'une année.

Je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas ou je veux en venir. Un large sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres pales.

-Quand j'ai sentit mon coeur se réanimé quelques années après la transformation, j'ai su que si je restait auprès de Kyubi, j'allais grandir, vieillir pour enfin mourir. Alors...

Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Attend quelques instants... Je hausse les épaules.

- Je comprend tes motivations : fermés ton coeur a tout amour et resté tel que tu es la, belle et jeune. N'est-ce pas là ton ambition?

Elle ferme les yeux un instant et je le sens sourire.

-Entre autre. L'amour est un sentiment inutile. Nous n'avons pas besoin de gardé ce genre de chose encombrante.

Je secoue la tête, peiné.

-Ma pauvre chère et tendre. A part te nourrir, que sais-tu faire d'autre? Tu n'as pas goûté a la sensation du coeur qui se réanime, je le sais. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate...

Je la sens s'approché de moi, féline ment. L'aura dans la pièce a brusquement changé alors qu'elle pose ses doigts froid sur mon torse figé. Aucune respiration ; aucun besoin.

-Naruto, tendre Naruto... Je vis dans la luxure et dans le sang. J'ai toutes les sensations qu'il me faut. Je suis une femme comblée. Et pourtant toi ... Tu n'as rien ...

Elle a murmuré ses derniers mots, pour ensuite demandé fort.

-Mais tu m'a moi, n'est-ce pas?

Elle se colle a moi, je frisonne.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les femmes, mêmes les plus belles...

Elle me sourit, flattée du compliment.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être attiré, simplement de prendre ton pied.

J'ai craqué. Nous avons encore couché ensemble et, comme elle me l'avais promis, j'ai carrément pris mon pieds.

Allongé sur le lit, je la regarde dormir. Sans me vanté, elle aussi a du bien s'éclatée... Mais je suis sur que vous vous demandé comment nous pouvons avoir des érections alors que le sang a cessé de parcourir nos membres? C'est simple. Remontons a nos origines...

Il y a des centaines d'années, alors que notre race étaient encore peu connue mais prospère, les humains nous craignaient, comme ils craignaient la nuit. Car ils savaient qu'a ce moment, alors que les ténèbres envahissaient le monde, Nous arrivions. Certes, les canidés les terrifiaient, mais leurs troupeaux étaient les premières cibles, pas eux. Tandis que nous ... Freeze Blood a été notre premier nom : Les sangs glacés. Puis, quand ils ont découvert comment nous nous nourrissions .. Avec quoi...

Nous sommes devenus les buveurs de sang, les vampires. Je ne suis pas doué en science, je ne saurais bien vous expliqué. Mais voila en gros ce qui ce passe.  
Dans le sang humain, il y a une petite cellule. Une cellule bien spécifique aux humains, et ils l'ignorent. Cette chose, par je ne sais quel miracle du Saint-Esprit, réactive le centre nerveux et on peux ... Vivre? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle faisait notre petite cellule. 'Fin bref, le sang que l'on boit circule vas ou il doit aller : ou au cerveau, ou au sexe.

Ainsi, il y a deux chose qui peuvent tuer un vampire :  
1) Présentez-le a une personne dont il tombera amoureux et attendez le nombre d'années qu'il faudra -sachant que suivant l'amour, la passion, un vampire ne peut gagner qu'un ou deux ans tous les milles ans.  
Ou 2) Privez le de sang pendant plus de 3 pleines lunes, et il mourra asséché.  
Quoique, l'abus de soleil n'est pas mal non plus. La peau des humains est irriguée de sang. Si elle est brûlée, les plaquettes viennent réparés les tissus abîmés. Les vampires, eux, n'on pas de sang -automatiquement- pour venir protégé la peau du soleil. Alors, pour une excursion aux soleil, prévoir une ou deux proies pour être sur du résultat positif.

L'ail? Des foutaises. Il est vrai que notre odorat est largement développé. Même vous les humains avez les yeux qui pleurent quand un ail ou un oignon est près de vous. Alors, nous qui n'avons plus d'eau dans notre corps, ça nous brûle. Mais ça reste acceptable, si on a du sang sous la main bien sur.

Hikaku bouge un instant. Je me lève, silencieux. Dehors, la nuit est tombée. Une petite excursion ne serais pas du luxe, je commence a avoir faim...

* * *

L'appel de la rue.... Voila trois ans qu'Elle avait sur lui une emprise constante et déstabilisante.  
Il ne faisais rien d'autre que de courir pour évité les bains de sang qu'il pourrais provoqué. Pourquoi l'avait-on transformé comme ça? Qu'avait-il fait? Il détestait cette forme, ces folies qui le prenaient trois nuits tous les mois. Il n'en pouvais plus, cela devait cessé.

Un vents froid glisse sous son écharpe. Les trois nuits venaient de passé, il allais mieux. Fatigué et déboussolé, mais il allais mieux. Maintenant, il avait besoin de chaleur humaine... Et il en avait marre de venir voir celui qui pouvait l'aider -un peu- mais il en avait déjà trop fait.  
Ses pas le conduirent instinctivement vers les quartiers chauds de sa putain de ville de merde.

Des mèches d'un chocolat tendre tombèrent devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa d'un geste de tête, haletant. Il avait besoin de bougé, de ce déhanché. Une boite de nuit illuminé d'une certaine quantité d'enseignes lumineuses lui ouvrit les bras et il entra, tel une ombre dans cette salle où de nombreux corps bougeaient en rythme sur une musique endiablée.

Il s'avança, se demandant encore qu'allait-il faire ici. Évitant les différentes personnes, il s'assit au bar, fatigué des ses journées. Il bailla et demanda un verre. Il ingurgita le premier en quelques instants, puis en demanda un second. Soupirant et décidé a profité de sa seconde boisson, il braqua son regard sur la piste. Son odorat de canidé -appelés Loup-garou par les humains- décelai des humains qui dansaient, attroupé et charmé par plusieurs vampires. Deux lycans s'embrassaient dans un coin, aveugle a tout ce qui ce passait.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il en était déjà a son troisième verre ... Marrant comment ces petites choses partaient si vite.

Un message.

_'Rentre_...'

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-il rentré maintenant? Il s'éclatait bien, même s'il ne faisais que regarder -mater serai plus dans le sens- les différents couple extravagants. Le jeune homme s'en souvins maintenant : Cette boite de nuit était réputée pour ses puissants aphrodisiaques qui mettaient n'importe qui -lycans, vampires ou loups garous- dans un état d'euphorie tel qu'ils pouvaient se retrouvés avec n'importe qui au lit. Même les vampires et les loups-garous, si si m'sieurs-dames. Tiens, en parlant de vampire, un venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme aux mèches chocolat planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux océans de son ennemi naturel et un frisson le parcourut. Électrique, envoûtant. Il se leva de son siège et, comme attiré par cette personne que pourtant, il devais évité. L'autre le regarda faire, immobile.

Les lycans et les vampires ne sont pas des êtres fait pour s'entendre. Certes, tous deux vivent la nuit et la Lune a une influence sur leurs états d'âmes. Mais l'un n'a plus de sang dans les veines, l'autre en a 3 fois plus qu'un être humain. Et l'un vie, l'autre est déjà mort. L'un est immortel, l'autre a juste une longévité a toute épreuve. Car, tout comme les vampires quand ils aiment, les lycans vieillissent d'un ans tous les 100 ans. L'un est fait de pierre et de glace, l'autre de feu et de chair. Mais les deux se nourrissent de sang, l'un par besoin, l'autre par pulsions. Oui, les troupeaux n'étaient plus a disposition, il fallais faire ... Sans...

Une musique beaucoup plus diabolique s'éleva dans l'antre, alors que tous ces corps bougeaient sous les lumières aveuglantes, hypnotisant les nouveaux venus et les incitant a faire de même.

Le brun s'élança, se collant au vampire d'un air enjôleur, et qui voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire. L'autre rendit son regard, en plus charmeur. Comment deux êtres que tout opposent pouvaient se tenir si près l'un de l'autre sans avoir peur de l'autre, les deux races les plus dangereuses en ce monde? Simple, chaque venin annulai l'autre. Ainsi, le venin lycans était inoffensif pour le venin vampire, et inversement. Pratique quand deux protagonistes représentants de chaque race se retrouvent dans cette situation, sous l'effet du puissant aphrodisiaque qui traînait dans l'air de cette boite de nuit, appelée l'Akatsuki ...

Naruto allais bien s'amusé ce soir...

Les membres lourds commencèrent alors a s'animées, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, en rythme avec cette musique de démon qui alimentait le feu de leurs entrailles. Et la musique changea, et leurs corps se rapprochaient. Ils étaient tous deux aussi grand, Naruto pouvait apprécié la vue du piercing qui trônait sur la langue de son compagnon de danse alors qu'il passait celle-ci sur ses lèvres roses. Doucement, Naruto se rapprocha encore plus, collant leurs bassins -arrachant un râle a son interlocuteur- et passant une main dans ses mèches chocolats. Sans prévenir, il empoigna une touffe de cheveux et tira, l'autre obligé de suivre le mouvement et dévoilant par ce geste un cou droit, comme sculpté dans la pierre, où tressautait une pomme d'Adam irrésistible. Le vampire sourit, collant ses lèvres froides a la peau brûlante de désir, peau perlant de sueur aux goût sucré. Non, les vampires n'avaient pas perdue le goût, il n'aimais plus mangé, voila tout. Mais ce goût sucré qui emplis sa bouche quand il passa sa langue sur cette pomme qui tressautait toujours, arrachant un gémissement au lycans qu'il avais prit dans ses filets, ne faisait qu'attiser ses anciens désirs, ceux qu'il n'avait eu qu'avec un homme.

L'autre attrapa sa nuque, le repoussant un peu. _Tient, récalcitrant?_ Pour toute réponse a cette question posée, l'autre lui sourit, et d'une voix rauque, suave et un peu éraillée sur les bords, dit.

-Pas ici, ce serai gâché d'exhibé un si beau corps a des aveugles tels que ces ivrognes...

Il avait réussis a dire tout ça, sans haleté une seule fois... Endurant le gamin. Et Naruto aimai ça. Il ronronna et souri, dévoilant ses canines aiguisées au lycan face a lui qui frissonna, passant de nouveau cette langue percée sur ses lèvres. Le blond en profita pour attrapé le piercing avec ses dents. Il joua quelques instants, curieux de la réaction de son ennemi naturel. Celui-ci avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux, puis avait fait un semblant de sourire et avait laissé son orifice buccale a la disponibilité du blond qui en profita. Le baiser échangé fut brutal, fiévreux et envoûtant pour les deux. L'intrus de métal excitait au plus haut point le vampire et les mains du lycan sur ses hanches déclanchait une magnifique érection. Mais l'autre avait raison : Pas question de s'exhiber dans cette salle ou son pauvre odorant le lâchait, pour seule cause : trop de fortes odeurs en même temps.

Ainsi, agrippant la chemise entrouverte de son lycan -oui, Naruto avait des tendances possessives, et le vivais très bien- il le tira vers les salles du fond. De toutes les discothèques de cette villes, le préférés des deux vampires -Naruto et Hikaku- était bien l'Akatsuki ; cela allais faire plusieurs mois qu'ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds mais ils restaient les meilleurs clients, le proprio' était lui aussi un vampire.

Naruto entra dans une salle dissimulée aux yeux de tous, dans l'ombre. En y entrant, le lycan découvrit ce qui était surment la plus confortable des chambres mises a dispositions par l'Akatsuki. La pièce, au début frite, devins très vite brûlante de désir charnel qui les consumait tout deux. A peine la porte fermée derrière le brun, le vampire s'empara de ses lèvres. Qu'il aimais ce goût sucré qui suintait par tous les ports de sa peau, présente jusque dans sa salive. Le lycan gémit, surpris de la tournure que prenais les choses, mais cela l'amusais aussi. Il avait plusieurs fois soumis des petits vampires de pacotilles, mais jamais il n'avait eu affaire a un buveur de sang comme lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur deux pupille d'un rouge flamboyant ou trônait une iris fendu comme la sienne. Il y avait tellement de désir dans ce putain de regard, qu'il perdit le fil de ses pensées et s'abandonna totalement. Le vampire le parcourait de ses mains froide, laissant pourtant de longues traînées de feu a son passage, gonflant son membres que son ennemi caressa quelques instant a travers le tissus du pantalon. En quelques instants, tous deux se retrouvèrent nus, l'un brûlé par la chaleur de l'autre tandis que celui-ci soupirai devant tant de fraîcheur. Le bois nu de la porte dans et le corps froid du vampire contre lui donnaient des frissons, de plus en plus violent tandis que le blond s'amusait a redessiné son torse du bout des doigts. Un tatouages trônait sur le pectoraux gauche, un yin aussi gros que le poing que Naruto lécha de long en large, mordant au passage le tétons ce qui arracha un cri au lycan. Son ennemi son délecta, comme de la magnifique vu qu'il avait un peu plus bas. Il se frotta a lui, faisant ce rencontrer leurs membres dressés alors que lycans s'accrochait a ses épaules, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de glace. L'autre grogna, et -comme pour le punir- attrapa les jambes du lycans, le soulevant. Il le serra contre le mur et sans prévenir, le pénétra. Le lycan rejeta la tête en arrière, criant son plaisir comme sa douleur. Naruto entama ses coups de reins et la pièce calme où les chansons et les cris des autres clients ne perçaient pas les murs épais ne fut plus qu'antre de plaisir et râles, de soupirs et gémissements.

Il ne le firent pas que contre la porte : dans la douche, contre le lavabo et enfin dans le lit qui fut taché de sang, Naruto ayant planté ses longs crocs dans le cou bronzé -il le voyait maintenant- de son compagnon d'un soir. Celui-ci hurla son plaisir, le sang coulant dans la bouche de Naruto et un seule goutte, telle une larme coula dans le creux de sa clavicule. Le vampire lécha cette larme, embrassa le lycan qui s'endormit aussitôt. Naruto le regarda dormir, amusé.

-Je me demande ce que dirai Hika si elle me voyait...

_~ Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle atchouma de toute ses forces. Quelqu'un parlait d'elle? ~_

Le vampire blond s'étira. Il s'était bien amusé et avait bien dormit -oui, les vampires peuvent dormir , bien que leurs fonctions vitales n'en dépendent pas-. Il avait envie de rester auprès de ce garçon un peu plus longtemps, le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit frôlait celui qu'il avait eu avec Kyubi. Mais son coeur ne c'était pas réanimé. Encore heureux! Tomber sous le charme de son ennemi naturel, rien de plus déshonorent. Mais, gamin qu'il était et restera, il se cola un peu plus au corps chaud toujours a ses cotés qui frissonna sans ce réveillé. Naruto eu un rire et inspira l'odeur sucrée du lycan.

Hier, il y avait trop d'hormone, trop de désir et l'odeur sucrée avait hypnotisé son odorat, et l'avait empêché de sentir les différente odeur que le jeune homme portait sur lui. Mais maintenant, il sentait.

Ce lycan voyait un magicien. Régulièrement. Mais le problème n'était pas la. Qu'il voit un mage était tout a fait normal, les deux races étaient alliées, aussi bien que les vampires se retrouvent seuls face a deux ennemis. Nan, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que ce lycan, son ennemie naturel, portait l'odeur d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais du rencontré. Une personne qui avait eu un orgasme qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi a ravoir rien qu'en torturant et tuant un de sa race.

Ce Lycan portait l'odeur d'Hikaku.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Hein? Où ce cabot était-il encore partit ce fourrer? Qui était-il partit fourrer... Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, grand et beau, marchait de long en large dans un spacieux appartement encore en construction. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux ébène, pale comme la Lune et sombre comme la nuit ... C'était un Parfait. Ce genre de personne qui nous fait douté sur son origine : Loup-garou? Non, il n'avais pas cette pupille fendue, bien qu l'on ne la vois pas ... Mais il avait la dentition. Vampire? Non, son coeur battait et il n'avais pas les deux canines. Pourtant, il était immortel. Mage? Non, il n'avais pas de bâton qui servait a extériorisé leurs pouvoir. Mais il ne pouvait être que cela, puisqu'il n'était pas des deux autres.

Personne n'avais su qui il était. Et il avait décidé que personne ne saurais jamais.  
C'est ce qu'il voulait, mais pas ce qui arriva...

* * *

Le grand manoir.  
Naruto s'avançais lentement. Hikaku était réveillée, habillée et sentait les hormones a plusieurs kilomètre. Le jeune homme en déduit qu'elle allais partir en chasse. Il s'assit au coté de son amie qui mettait son pantalon, cachant un poignard glissé sous un fil de cuir a sa cuisse droite. Il la regarda.

-Quoi Naruto?

Le jeune homme continua de la fixée.

-Hikaku, j'ai quelque chose a te demandé.  
-Quoi?

Elle n'allais pas être très coopérative. Elle avait faim, et ses crocs luisaient dans la nuit.

-Est-ce que tu vas souvent en boite 'Akatsuki'?

Elle le regarda surprise.

-Ça te gène?  
-Tu as donc batifolé avec des Canidés!

Il c'était énervé et levé. Elle soupira, croisa ses longue jambes fines et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'une main experte.

-Oh, je ne sais plus. Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, hein? De toute façon, si j'ai batifolé avec des canidés, comme tu le dit si bien, ils sont morts a l'heure qu'il est.  
-Il se trouve que j'ai ... 'jouer' avec un canidé. Et qu'il portait sur lui ton odeur. Ton odeur, plus celle d'un magicien. Et il était bien vivant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Une odeur fraîche?  
-Euh ... oui, pourquoi?

Elle le regarda, regarda au loin et se leva. Elle commença a marché, son pantalon cintré en haut et large en bas épousant ses formes aux rythme de ses pas.

-Il se trouve que ce n'est pas normal. Il dois y avoir ... nan, c'est impossible.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Ton odorat a franchement un large problème, je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette boite depuis 4 mois.

Naruto la regarda.

-Mais enfin, impossible, l'odeur était vielle de quelques jours seulement....

Elle regarda au loin.

-De plus, je ne suis pas aussi clémente que toi. Je tue ceux qui m'on servit de repas. Et je ne baise pas sans manger. Et tu le sais.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Oui, il savais tout cela ...

-Alors nous avons affaire a un de mes descendants. Et tu sais dans quoi les Uchiwa excellent.

Naruto la regarda. Il n'aurai jamais du coucher avec ce lycan, il avait mis leurs vie en danger. Elle le savais, et le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et souffla.

- La traque et l'extermination de vampires ...

* * *

Premier partie, finie.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul. Un coup d'oeil sur son portable lui indiqua l'heure et qu'_il _avait essayé de l'appelé plusieurs fois. Il grogna. Quelle bêtise ... Il enfonça un bouton et le saisi automatique fit son travail. Collant l'appareil à son oreille, il attendit. On décrocha.

- Kiba, tu aurais du m'appeler beaucoup plus tôt.  
- Bonjours a toi aussi. Ça va très bien merci, et toi?  
- Arrete de faire l'enfant.  
- Je ne fais pas l'enfant voyons!  
- Mais oui, mais oui.... Où étais-tu?  
- Je me détendais ...

Un soupir le fit frissonner.

- Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit que j'étais la?  
- Oui, mais un vampires m'a offert une nuit de folie.  
- ...Tu as osé aller voir un vampire?  
- Ouai. Et d'ailleurs, il sentait très bon!

Kiba s'étira en grognant, et plongea son nez dans le cousin qui avait accueillit la tête de son compagnons d'un soir.

- Il sent toi.  
- Pardon?  
- Il a presque la même odeur que toi.  
- Impossible. Pour cela, j'aurais du le rencontrer. Et les seuls vampires qui me rencontrent, son tuer dans l'heure.  
- Tu devrais peut-être oublier un peu le Vatican. Et prendre ton pied. A ce que je sache, tu devait me tuer moi aussi non?  
- Jusqu'au moment où j'ai appris que certains avaient rejoins nos rangs. Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis s'il te plait!  
- T'n'aimes pas remémorer le passé, hein? Depuis que t'as perdu ton amie, tuer par un vampire...  
- La ferme, et rentre.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Kiba regarda son portable. Communication coupée. Un gros soupire. Il se leva, s'habilla avant que quelqu'un du bar ne le jette comme une merde. Quand il franchit la porte de derrière l'Akatsuki, son odorat fut attaqué par le vent froid du matin mais aussi par l'odeur acide de la bille résidant dans le vomi des jeunes complètement déchirés qui étés sortis de la boite de nuit avant le petit matin. Le loup-garou leva son nez et inspira -Ouai, il est un peu mazo- avant de se mettre à courir vers un grand immeuble composé de bureaux abandonnés. Du moins, tout Londres le croyait-il.

* * *

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?  
- Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Si ça ce trouve, il fait partit du Vatican!  
- Et a ce moment la?

Hikaku se retourna. Dans cette pièce sombre aux meubles recouverts d'un drap blanc poussiéreux, elle faisait les cents pas. Aucuns bruits ne dérangeaient les deux vampires qui avaient besoins de réfléchir, beaucoup. Mais rien. Ils avaient beau cherché, ils ne trouvaient pas. Puis, Hikaku se retourna.

- Très bien. Admettons l'hypothèse horrible que ce soit un membre de ma famille ...Ou tout du moins ...  
- Nan nan Hika. Il n'y a pas de 'tout du moins'. Ce Lycans portait sur lui l'odeur d'un Uchiwa, je suis formel.

La vampire le regarda, et Naruto eu le plaisir (?) d'entrevoir dans son regard un sentiment : la crainte.

- Mais, ne peut-il pas avoir eu cette odeur en... En... Je ne sais pas, en visitant un des tombeaux de notre famille?

Naruto caressa les épaules du vampire femelle et planta son regard océans dans ceux mauve de son vis-à-vis.

- Hika, j'en suis sur : L'odeur était fraîche et surtout, provenait d'un être vivant.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Il faut que l'on parte.  
- Pardon?

Elle releva les yeux.

- Il faut que l'on quitte le pays!  
- Mais enfin, paniqua Naruto, si on fait cela, le Vatican nous repéra!  
- Parce que tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà fait? C'était surment un piège, je ne sais pas... Les Uchiwa sont les jouets préférés de ses connards d'humains du Vatican! Les meilleurs Hunters! Après les mages, ces enfoirés d'italiens on commencés a recrutés des Loups-garous! Étant la race la moins active des quatre anciennes voisines au humains, ils ont décidé de s'attaqué a nous en premier. Mais quand nous serons exterminés, ils s'attaqueront aux loups-garous et enfin aux derniers mages qui continuent de ce cacher. Ils vont tous nous détruire, nous qui ne sommes pas humains, ils vont nous tuer, jusqu'aux derniers comme les anges! Les sorcières!

Cela faisait bizarre à Naruto. Depuis des années, Hikaku avait fermé son coeur et plus jamais aucuns sentiments n'avais étés ressentit. Mais la, tout ce chamboulais sur le visage de la jeune vampire : la colère, la tristesse, la peur, le dégoût, la crainte et ce sentiment d'inutilité que l'on ressent face a un destin funeste dont elle ne pouvait échapper.

Le Vatican ... Seule organisation humaine au courant des différentes races humanoïdes et pensantes autres que ses primates d'humains et qui peuplaient la terre, les forets, les cieux ... Au début, elle voulait tous les éradiquer et elle avait en partie réussis. Pour les humains, ce n'est qu'un simple état indépendant où siège le chef spirituel de la religion la plus répandue au monde. Pour les autres, ils s'étaient imposés comme les représentant de la race supérieure. Mais, quand les humains faisant partis de cette organisation se rendirent compte -et ce très vite- que ces quatre races étaient hautement supérieur et que deux pouvaient les rendre comme eux ou pire : les réduirent en esclaves, ils conclurent une trêve avec chacun des quatre. En échange de leurs silence et de leurs discrétion, le Vatican s'engageait a leurs trouver des endroits inhabités et discret, mais totalement approprié pour chacune des races.

Les anges s'installèrent dans les hauts montages, dans les endroits froids et constamment enneigés où ne venaient jamais aucuns humains. Les lycans peuplèrent le fond des forets, aux cotes des animaux tandis que les mages et les sorcières ce mêlaient sans aucun problème aux humains. Les vampires furent plus difficiles a casés. Ils ne pouvait pas vivre sans se nourrie et tous les lieux où ils avaient élus domiciles furent bientôt tous affublés de rumeurs affreuses de fantômes qui terrorisaient la population. Mais cet arrangement tint bon, quelques décennies. Puis les choses se firent d'elles mêmes. Quelque chose nommé 'désir de pouvoir, de soumission' ou simplement 'égoïsme purement humain' s'insinua et le Vatican commença a monter chaque races les unes contres les autres. Les Lycans et les vampires ne s'entendaient déjà pas bien, le Vatican joua sur cette haine. Les mages et les anges étaient deux populations foncièrement différentes, et incapable de s'entendre correctement, le Vatican en profita encore.

Les premiers touché par ce fléau furent les anges. Pendant plusieurs années, les anges furent traqués par les mages et sorcières qui, à l'époque, étaient les plus proches du Vatican car plus discrets, plus humains. Les vampires et les loups-garous, trop occupés par leur propre guerre, ne c'étaient pas préoccupé des anges qui furent exterminés pour 'rupture du contrat de paix'. Ils s'étaient, sois disant, dévoilés aux humains. En fait, si un jours, ces êtres venus du ciel venaient a être découvert, le Vatican tomberaient : les êtes aillés n'était pas vraiment fidèles aux représentations bibliques si appréciées et si vénérés par les hommes. Ainsi, ils n'étaient plus que 3 races supérieures. Mais vint l'inquisition. Tout doucement, en l'an 1000, puis de plus en plus. Les mages et les sorcières y passèrent tous, quelques lycans et plusieurs vampires aussi.

Depuis, les vampires et les lycans restaient cacher pour ce protéger du Vatican et de ses longs bras. Mis maintenant, après des années de calme, le Vatican remettait ça. Ils montaient les lycans contre les vampires ... Ou plutôt que les lycans avaient enfin accepté l'aide des humains pour détruire leurs ennemis. Pourquoi ce laisser manipuler comme ça?

- Naruto, il faut qu'on s'en aille ...  
- Hika...

Il la serra contre lui.

- Écoute princesse. Il faut que l'on sache.  
- Non, non!  
- Princesse ...

Il la sentit frissonner.

- D'accord. Trouvons- le. Trouvons-les.

La Hikaku froide et distante était revenue.

- Tuons-les.

Un sourire méchant.

* * *

Le jeune homme court sans s'aretter. Il avale marches sur marches pour enfin atterrir dans un grand étage. Un corps dans la pénombre bouge a son entrée.

- Enfin rentré, cabot.

Le loup-garou soupira.

- Je t'emmerde.  
- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'es tapé un vampire?  
- C'est mon problème.

Un soupir.

- Très bien. Pour l'instant, laissons-le tranquille pour le moment. Mais bientôt retrouve-le pour moi.

Encore des ordres ...

- Sasuke ...  
- Quoi?  
- Tu la regrettes?  
- Quelle question!

Et voila! Maintenant, il ne parlerait plus de la soirée. Kiba soupira, Sasuke avait toujours détesté parler d'Elle. Le Loup-garou ne savait pas qui ni ce qu'elle était ; Il savait juste que Sasuke vouait une haine incommensurable et sans égal pour les vampires a cause d'elle. Cette jeune femme mystère serait-elle une amie morte assassinée par un vampire ou une amante tuée ... Ou encore une amante vampires qu'il aurait peut-être eu et qu'il aurait gâchée sa vie ou son premier amour? Tout ce révélais être du possible et le loup ne savait pas vraiment.

Lui par contre, il s'en fichait un peu des vampires. Il était un Loup Garou, certes, il devait les détester, mais il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt. Ces sangsues étaient peut-être des erreurs de la nature, elles ne lui avaient encore rien fait. Alors pourquoi les exterminés? Il faut dire, le jeune homme n'était un loup-garou depuis moins de dix ans et les seuls vampires qu'il avait rencontrés étaient ceux que Sasuke tuait en sa présence. Il les avait donc toujours vu ivre et ne comprenant pas ce qui leurs arrivait, ou alors dans un état semblable a celui totalement pathétique des humains, incapable de ce défendre et faibles. Une vision bien ingrates faces aux histoires enchantées que contaient certains humains comme un mythe, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, bien entendu. Pour Kiba, les Vampires étaient des être inoffensifs. Pourquoi ne pas les réduire en esclavages plutôt que de les exterminés, hm?

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui le gênait : Cette vision qu'il avait des vampire était bien loin de celle que lui avait offert le vampire blond cette nuit : Sur de lui, sexy a souhait, et totalement dominateur. De plus, cette sensation de puissance vampirique était présente a souhait dans le bar, et jamais il n'avait été dans un état comme la veille.

- Mais … Murmura Sasuke. Je pense que tu as tout fait foirer… Pour le bar…

Kiba ne l'écoutait pas. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Mais, qu'importe ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune homme n'avait pas forcement envie de mourir tout de suite, alors il se taisait : Le Vatican avait le bras Long.

Sasuke, quant a lui, passa les siens autour de la taille du Lycan assit sur lui. Kiba frissonna. Il détestait l'odeur du brun. Il détestait par ce que ça le mettait hors de lui, dans tout ses état. A ses cotés, il avait souvent envie de se faire violer contre le mur, et le pire dans tout ça? Il n'exagérait pas. Son pantalon devint serrer, le gênant un peu plus au fil du temps alors que l'autre bougeait sous son corps. D'ailleurs, c'était en partie parce que l'odeur du mage était sur le vampire qu'il avait autant pris son pied cette nuit. Kiba n'aimait pas les blonds …

Soudain, il compris ce que l'autre lui avait dit.

- Comment ça ?  
- Ils ont du te repérer, a l'Akatsuki. Je te rappelle que c'est notre première cible. Mais … Ils vont se barrer loin de la je pense.  
- Et ce sera de ma faute ?  
- Ouai.  
- Enflure !  
- C'est ça.

Le loup, énervé, descendit de sur les genoux du jeune homme. La voix pleine de rage, il demanda.

- Mais, il n'y a pas que des vampires dans l'Akatsuki …  
- Je sais. Justement.

Kiba se tut. Il savait que cette boite comprenait vampires, loups garous et humains, travaillant sous le même toit. Ça le troublait, mais là, dans cet antre peut-être un peu froide mais si confortable, il commença à somnoler.

Il sentait mais ne réalisait pas exactement ce qui ce passait. Il crut au début rêver quand il sentit très distinctement deux odeurs assimilées alors qu'en aucuns cas, elles devaient êtres ensemble. L'odeur de Sasuke ne devait pas êtres avec celle musquée d'un vampire non?

C'est ça qui le sortit entièrement de sa torpeur. Le lycan se redressa d'un seul coup, fixant l'homme devant lui. Le mage fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de Kiba, un verre d'eau a la main.

Oui, même Sasuke boit de l'eau.

- Des ... Des vampires.

Il n'arrivait presque plus à parler. Une odeur de Sasuke, ok. Mais deux, il se retrouvait prit en sandwich entre deux sources de désir qui le mettait hors de lui. Sasuke braqua ses yeux sur la porte.

- Combien?

Kiba ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un gémissement sortis. Il leva la main, montrant "Deux" et se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait être. D'un marmonnement rauque, il stoppa le mage qui préparait ses _armes_.

- Le premier est celui avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, le second par contre ...

Il avala sa salive.

- Quoi? Le second il quoi?  
- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce vampire portait ton odeur.  
- Hein?

Le Lycan grogna. Il sentait son sang m'ébouillanter de l'intérieur et ses dents s'allongées. Son ouïe s'affina, sa vue se perfectionna et son coeur accéléra. En plus de l'odeur si alléchante de Sasuke dédoublée, deux vampires a la fois ne lui était jamais arriver, et cela semblait difficile.

Ils étaient tout prêts!

On toqua. Derrière la porte fermée se trouvait le vampire blond et le vampire dont l'odeur était dix fois plus puissant que celle de Sasuke. Pourquoi il arrivait ça au pauvre Kiba qui n'avait rien demandé? Celui-ci se tourna vers Sasuke, qui avait son colt braqué sur la porte. La poignée se baissa, lentement, tandis que son doigt se resserrait sur son arme.

- C'est nous!

Sasuke tira. Il vit un jeune homme blond pivoter à une vitesse incroyable alors que la balle piégée qui devait lui être mortelle s'écrasait contre le mur. Des flammes vertes léchèrent le mur quelques instants, avant de s'éteindre aussi éphémères que la vie humaine.

Le vampire blond (tient, il y a des blonds dans ses connards?) siffla, sûrement impressionné par l'impact. Une voix retentit, chaude et surprise, une voix vraiment exceptionnelle pour un vampire. Il eu un frisson, exaspéré d'avoir rater sa cible.

- C'est que j'ai failli me la prendre celle là!

Sasuke s'élança. De la crosse de son arme, il voulut frapper son ennemi à la tempe pour le faire reculer ainsi, mieux l'abattre.

- Ah, elle vient de là l'odeur.

Le vampire se déroba, lançant son poing dans les cotes du mage, qui en sentit une se brisée sous l'impact. Rejeté en arrière, il ne vit que le sourire de sadique où trônaient deux canines démesurées avant que sa vue se voile de la cape que portait le vampire. Deux bras froids l'enlacèrent, alors que le souffle du brun se coupait. Un souffle froid vint caresser son cou et son oreille, alors qu'un torse se collait à son dos.

- Je ne pensais pas que les mages étaient aussi faibles... ou plutôt toi, vu l'odeur...-Le souffle passa sur son cou, alors que Sasuke ne voyait toujours pas son agresseur- succulente que tu dégages.

- 'M'approche pas, monstre!

Bien que toujours dure et maîtrisée, la pression autour de lui se dés intensifia.

Un murmure.

- Cette voix ...

Sasuke fut lâché et il tomba a terre. La cape, qu'il avait toujours sur la tête, glissa et il se retourna vivement pour voir -enfin- le vampire. Maintenant qu'il y repense, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Le blond devant lui, un blond qu'il connaissait, recula de deux pas, tremblant. Il semblait surpris, et d'ailleurs qui ne le serrais pas?

-Oh merde ... murmura le blond.

Un rire. Sasuke ne peut détourner les yeux. Était-ce une apparition, un fantôme?

Ce 'fantôme' se tourna vivement vers l'autre coté de la pièce où Sasuke sentait Kiba.

- Princesse, on a un GROS problème.  
- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée la?

Une voix de femme, cristalline et malheureusement pour le mage, aussi connue que le vampire blond qui avait voulu le mordre quelques instants plus tôt.

- Mais ... Laisse moi ce Lycan tranquille!  
-Attend... C'est ç_a _que tu t'es tapé cette nuit?  
- Ouai, un problème?

Un bruissement de tissus. Sasuke détourna les yeux pour les braqués vers le même endroit que son agresseur et tomba sur deux lagon sugilites. Le jeune vampire, car inévitablement, c'était un vampire elle aussi, se stoppa.

Elle le fixa, interdite.

Quelques secondes de calme où personne ne bougea, mis à part Kiba qui grimaçait en se frottant le nez, agresser par les odeurs excitantes des deux Uchiwa.

Elle eu un murmure.

- Sa...Sasuke?

L'autre sembla se réveiller d'un long rêve, et recula en se traînant, essayant d'échapper à cette apparition grotesque d'après lui.

Un autre silence, puis elle se tourna d'un seul coup, un sentiment de rage absolu peint sur le visage.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir!  
- Ah non Hika, je refuse que tu me joues la scène de ménage mélodramatique!  
- Arrête de te marrer! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche, hein?

Kiba fit deux pas vers Sasuke pour le rejoindre, mais Hika l'en empêcha en le frappant au ventre, le propulsant un peu plus loin.

Insensible au grognement de douleurs du Loup Garou qui se recroquevilla a terre, elle se retourna vers le vampire.

- Aller, je te l'avais bien dit, On - ce - tire!

Elle s'avança, l'attrapa par le bras, et le tira à travers la pièce.

- Et attend, tu veux pas savoir comme il a fait pour ...  
- _Non_!

Elle avait crié.

Un cliquetis.

- Stop.

Hika se stoppa. Derrière elle, et elle le savais, Sasuke s'était redressé, ayant retrouvé tous ses moyens, et les menaçait de son arme. Le choc de ses 'retrouvailles' s'était dissipé mais son ton, même si franc et dur, était tout de même tremblant et sa voix moins sur d'elle. Quelques tremblements l'agitaient, et il pesta contre lui même.

Naruto regarda en arrière, le fixant un instant. _Tient, il a du cran le p'tit Sasuke_.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Hikaku ne le tenais déjà plus, devant le miraculé Uchiwa qui n'avais pas eu le temps de la voir venir. Quand il l'aperçut, un peu trop tard, il fit un pas en arrière. Devant lui, Hika souriait de toutes ses dents, la main gauche sur l'arme qu'elle dirigea vers le sol, déviant sa trajectoire initiale. Son autre main caressa sa joue, la petite joue si douce et chaude de l'homme dont le coeur accéléra d'un seul coup.

- Tu ne vas pas nous retenir hein? Tu ne vas pas ... nous tuer, non? Pas nous?

Elle avait une voix si enfantine. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, ces souvenirs humains lui revenaient et qu'elle se comportait comme dans son enfance par pur instinct ... Tout du moins, c'est ce que croyait Sasuke, ce qu'il voulait croire!

Il lâcha son arme. Le visage d'Hikaku s'illumina d'un sourire alors qu'elle attrapait sa main.

- C'est bien, murmura- t elle.

Elle porta la main de son très cher et tendre cousin, la portant à son nez et, fermant les yeux, sourie.

Puis elle s'avança, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il tomba par terre, chamboulé. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes odeurs. Quelques souvenirs se peignirent sur ses paupières mises closes alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Hikaku avait déjà disparu, emportant avec elle Naruto mais laissant derrière elle une odeur musquée qui s'imprégna dans les murs, laissant derrière elle une amertume sans égale, mais aussi un amour incommensurable.

Une vie.

* * *

En temps normal, Naruto aurait proposé à Hika d'aller manger un bout. Par manger, il n'entendait pas de la nourriture humaine, mais plutôt un petit cou opalin, offert avec envie.

Mais là, revoir Sasuke, comme ça avec le petit loup-garou qu'il c'était fait la nuit même, ces conditions réunis ... Ce n'était pas normal. Et là, sur les toit de cette petite ville aux abords de Londres, loin de Lui, alors qu'il ne voyait pas Hikaku, ses souvenirs doucement lui revenaient.

_**Florence, 14XX**_

En ce beau mois de Mai, un enfant blond court dans les rues de Florence. Quelques marques saignantes sur ses joues se lavent de ses larmes, mais il continu de courir, sans se soucier de sa douleur.

Il cache dans ses bras des bouts de pain chapardés au premier marchant venu, cause de sa fuite. Il cherche pendant quelques instants où il pourrait aller pour éviter les foudres de ce radin empoté qui a déjà perdu sa trace depuis le dernier tournant. Il panique, sans aucune raison apparente, et s'enfuit a droite, puis a gauche, avant de se stopper, perdu. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'était aventurer dans cette partie de la ville : Les mécènes étaient là, habitaient dans ces quartiers. Ils lui faisaient peur, si peur... Mais zut, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait déjà été repéré par les hommes marchands, et n'avait presque plus d'endroit ou se cacher.

Pour beaucoup, dans les quartiers pauvres, dans la noirceur et la puanteur où vivaient plus d'enfants abandonnés que de riches dans toutes l'Italie, il était un monstre, une bête effroyable que l'on chassait, pour passer le temps, parce que lui, le pauvre petit enfant n'avait pas d'amis car trop bizarre. Il entendait parler la Nature et ça, les gens ne trouvaient pas ça normal.

Un cri retentit derrière lui. Un regard, c'était l'homme a qui appartenait officiellement les pains dans ses bras. Il prit peur, ses cheveux blonds crasseux se glissant dans ses paupières, augmentant son taux de larmes. Il vira a droite, se glissant dans une fissure d'un long mur avant de se cacher dans les fourrées. La, il n'entendit plus que les battements frénétiques de son coeur alors que les cris du marchants et de ses amis disparaissaient. La, dans l'ombre humide, la tension disparu peu a peu. Son souffle se calma et, les jambes tremblantes, il se leva.

Il sortit des broussailles, tremblant. Un grand jardin dans une grande propriété, total contraste avec le Dehors. Il entendait les mélopées des arbres près de lui, les mélodies de la fontaine et les chants de l'air dans les branches. Mais cette magnifique vision, il ne la voyait pas. Pour lui, La vision qui paralysait tous ses sens était celle qu'il avait dans les mains : Du pain. Il avait du pain, rien que pour lui !

Cette fois-ci, les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues n'étaient pas des larmes de douleurs, mais de joie. Il se laissa glisser dans l'herbe, engloutissant les morceaux de pain, heureux comme il l'avait très peu été depuis ses sept dernières années, les sept premières années de sa misérable vie. Et puis, des voix se firent entendre. Le gamin sursauta et repartie se cacher dans les fourrées. Il avait peur d'être découvert, fouetté puis rejeté dans la rue où le marchand ne risquait pas de le rater.

Deux enfants drapés de magnifiques tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes accoururent. Ils restèrent a rire un instant, avant que le garçon ne se jette sur la fille, la faisant basculée dans l'herbe. Ils roulèrent a terre, hilares, alors que le petit blond toujours caché les regardait, captivé par cette magnifique apparition si joyeuse et lumineuse.

- _Scuro_*! Tu me chatouilles! Scuro, stop! Sas'!

Le garçon n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à la chatouiller. En manque d'air, elle réussit pourtant a le repousser et le garçonnet disparut un instant dans les quelques tissus dont il était habillé. La petite profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se cacher non loin de l'endroit où le petit blond s'était réfugié. Celui-ci se recroquevilla, désireux de ne pas être découvert. Le brun réussis a sortir la tête de sous ses longs draps, mais bouda ne remarquant qu'il était seul.

- Hey, Hika! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. On sait tous les deux que tu es la meilleure quand tu te caches comme quand tu cherches.

Un soupire, et la fille sortit.

- T'u n'es pas marrant _Scuro_.

- Bas et toi?

Le blond avança la tête pour mieux les voir. Il aimerait lui aussi avoir un copain pour jouer!

Elle releva la tête en un drôle de position, comme si elle humait l'air.

- Sasuke, il y a quelqu'un ...

Le blond se terra dans son coin, paniqué et tremblant.

- Tu le trouves?

- _Si_.

Elle ferma les yeux, souriante, avant de se tourner vers là où le blond se cachait. Celui-ci fourra ses doigts dans la terre. Autour de lui, les chants devenaient de plus en plus forts, toujours de douces voix mélodieuses. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter! Il se pressa les mains sur les oreilles, leurs criants silencieusement de se taire. Ses arbres disaient aux deux mécènes où il était, les traîtres! Lui qui croyait qu'ils étaient ses seuls amis ... De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, alors que la fille s'approchait.

- Il est là!

Puis elle se jeta dans les fourrées en riant, insensible aux regards inquiets de son ami. L'enfant pauvre voulut se défilés et fuir par la fissure par laquelle il était arrivé mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Peut-être les yeux inquiets d'un mauve inhumain, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'a un monstre ou alors ceux magnifiquement noirs de l'autre garçon. Le petit blond ne repoussa même pas les doigts blancs que la fillette glissa sur sa joue pour enlever le sang et la crasse, il était trop captivé par ses puits sans fond. Étaient-ils tous deux des monstre pour être si différents des humains qu'il côtoyait tous les jours dans la rues ou alors les riches mécènes étaient-ils tous comme cela?

Voyant les entailles profondes qui bafouaient les joues du petit pauvre, la gamine l'obligea à se lever pour le sortir des broussailles. Les deux garçons continuèrent de se fixé, de s'étudiés, ne faisant aucuns gestes alors qu'elle s'occupait du nouveau venu. Elle les emmena au bord de la fontaine alors que le blond n'avait rien dit, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici! Mais la fillette semblait s'en contrefiche. Elle saillit ses beaux habits pour nettoyer le sang et la noirceur des rues de sur le visage du garçon. Les bars de celui-ci glissèrent le long de ses flancs et un bout de pain survivant au carnage d'un peu plus tôt tomba dans l'herbe.

Le voleur ne l'avait pas remarquer, trop obnubilé par les oiseaux, les fleurs et les arbres représentés sur les tissus que la petite souillait pour mieux l'entrevoir. Il ne fit attention a sa bêtise que quand l'autre garçon qui ne l'avait pas approcher, se tenait à cotés de ses amis et lui tendait le bout de pain rassit. Le petit blond le regarda, regarda le bout de pain crasseux et pour faire bonne figure, le refusa en secouant la tête. Mais son ventre le trahis et ronronna, alors qu'il se replia sur lui même tandis que la petite rit aux éclats. Elle le pousse un instant et se met sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa une pomme dans un arbre. Elle se retourna et la lui tendis. Le petit regarda suspicieux le fruit, hésitant a la prendre. Elle secoua la tête et croqua dedans. Puis, elle réactualisa son offre. Cette fois-ci, le blond se jeta dessus. La chair tendre et juteuse fondit sur sa langue et le jus sucré coula sur son menton. Jamais il n'avait goûté quelque chose de semblable...

- Moi, c'est Hikaku.

La petite lui souriait et elle montra l'autre garçon qui semblait captiver par ce pain qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous cet état : rassit et immangeable.

- Lui, C'est Sasuke, mon cousin.

- Hey! Hika, on ne devrait même pas être ici, ne lui dit pas nos nom!

- Et ça changera quoi?

Ne trouvant aucune réponse, il jeta le pain au loin avant qu'un oiseau ne le mange. S'essuyant la bouche avec sa chemise sale, le petit blond grogna plus qu'il ne demanda.

- Vous n'êtes pas humains ...

Elle le regarda, la tête penchée.

- Si, bien sur.

- Non. Je sais, vous êtes comme moi, vous entendez les arbres. C'est eux qui vous on dit où j'étais ...

Hikaku sembla surprise un instant, tout comme son cousin.

- Toi aussi tu es un Hunter alors?

- Ça ne veut rien dire Hika.

- Bas enfin Scuro, il entend la Nature, ce n'est pas anodin ...

- ... Peut-être devrions-nous demander à mon oncle pour plus d'indications.

- Père ne voudra jamais nous parler. Par contre, il peut rester, il y a du travail aux cuisines.

Elle se retourna vers le garçonnet blond qui observait ses yeux bleus dans l'eau limpide de la fontaine.

- Tu veux rester avec nous? A trois, on peu mieux s'amuser, tu ne crois pas?

- M-Moi?

- Qui d'autre?

Elle le prit par la main, et commença à courir vers la grande demeure au fond du terrain, observer par son cousin sceptique qui fini par soupirer et les suivre.

- Naruto! Le vin!

- Oui Monsieur!

Le petit garçon blond a grandit. Huit ans on passés depuis le fameux jour où Hikaku avait forcé le blond à la suivre. Il n'avait jamais eu de nom, elle lui en trouva donc un.

Mais Sasuke restait distant, voire méchant envers celui de la rue, malgré le fait qu'il travaillait dorénavant dans les cuisines, à aider le grand chef. De plus, il savait presque tout faire : s'occupé des chambres, du ménage, la literie, les bains de Môsieur Sas'ke, comme il adorait le faire charrier, bien qu'il savait au fond de lui que l'autre le détestait. Sûrement dû au fait que depuis son arriver, Hikaku ne voyait plus que part lui. Il était devenu son confident, son meilleur ami. Et Sasuke sentait qu'il n'était ... Plus rien.

Les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs, le jeune homme blond, grand et bien bâtit grâce au nombreux travaux qu'offrait la maison italienne, servit le vin demander a l'hôte du maître maison. Puis il prit congés après une légère courbette.

Il disparut dans les couloirs lumineux de la résidence et se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Hikaku. Il toqua et un cri lui répondit.

- Aïe! Entre Naru ... _Scuro_! Tu fais mal!

Le blond entra, et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Sur le grand lit magnifique était assise Hikaku qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière et derrière elle se tenait son cousin qui, une lueur psychopathe, prenait un malin plaisir à serrer les cordelettes du corset de la jeune femme. Celle ci semblait étouffée, mais Sasuke serrait toujours. Puis Hikaku n'y tient plus et explosa de rire. Sasuke sourit, relâchant enfin les fils et l'attachant convenablement, imiter par Naruto.

- _Signorina**_, _Signore***_, votre hôte être arrivé.

- Bien, nous arrivo- Aïe!

Elle donna une claque sur la main de son cousin qui essayait de peigner ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle se dégagea, s'en occupa elle même et réussis en quelques secondes a relevé ses longues mèches noires et de les dompter en une magnifique coupe.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Fière, elle força son cousin à se lever et ils sortirent de la pièce sans un regard de la part de Sasuke et un grand sourire et un signe de la main d'Hikaku.

- Occupe toi de mon lit, on revient après!

Le jeune domestique passa la journée dans la chambre de son amie, attendant leurs retours. D'ailleurs, en revenant, Hikaku prit plaisir à relever tous les mauvais cotes des hôtes. Naruto riait, assis a terre alors qu'il apercevait Sasuke lui lancer des regards mauvais.

Au bout de quelques heures, Naruto s'excusa. Il devait aller nettoyer la cuisine avant d'aller s'occuper du jardin. Mais, quand il sortit de la pièce, il sentit Sasuke le pousser pour sortir plus vite. La porte refermée, il attrapa la chemise du pauvre domestique et se cola a lui, les yeux remplis de haine et grogna, l'ai mauvais et visiblement énervé et sérieux.

- Je te déteste.

Et il disparut dans les couloirs.

Ce n'avait pas été la dernière fois qu'il le vit, bien sur, mais c'était les seuls souvenirs qui lui revenaient pour le moment. Et il voulait en rester là ...

* * *

Il bougea un instant dans son sommeil, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Kiba se pencha au dessus de son ami. Il observa un instant ses paupières clauses rougis par les larmes qui s'étaient taries. Elles tressaillirent un instant et alors que le lycan se redressait, le mage se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, avant d'enfin prendre conscience du loup. Les quelques dernières heures durent lui revenir en mémoire car il pâlit et baissa les yeux.

- Que ... m'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Dès qu'il on passés le pas de la porte, tu t'es mis a pleurer. J'ai essayé de t'aider, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. J'ai eu un mal de chien à te mettre dans ton lit. J'ai soigné tes blessures, mais il te faux des soins un peu plus approfondis, tu as tout de même une cote de casée. Je te propose de rentrer, prendre ... des vacances ...

Sasuke toucha sa joue.

- Com-Combien de temps ais-je ... pleurer?

Il ne semblait pas en revenir.

- Et bien ...

L'autre de son coté ne semblait pas vouloir en parler.

- Tu as continué même dans ton sommeil...

Il le regarda, perplexe.

- Qui?

- Quoi?

- Qui est-ce ... Naruto que tu suppliais de rester dans ton sommeil?

- J'ai .... J'ai fait ça?

Le mage grinça des dents en rougissant.

- C'était, a l'époque mon ... Notre domestique. Le vampire blond ...

- Et elle?

- C'est ... Hikaku, ma cousine. Je la croyais morte, tuée par ce vampire du nom de Kyubi. Je les croyais mort tous deux ...

Avec un soupire peiné, il se laissa tomber dans les draps, les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Il faut croire que je me trompais.

Il sentit Kiba s'allonger à ses cotes.

- Domestique? Ce vampire? .... Raconte moi.

Son ton fit sourire Sasuke : on aurai dit un gamin qui demande a son grand-père de lui raconter 'comment c'était dans ton temps'.

- Je suis né à Florence, au début du XVé siècle, en pleine renaissance Italienne. Notre famille était officiellement de riches mécènes, mais depuis toujours avons été des Hunters parmi le plus puissants. C'Est ce que l'on m'a rapporté. Officiellement, mon père était marié à une richissime comtesse française qui lui donna un fils. Lui et mon oncle partir peu de temps après sur la route de la soie, toujours plus loin vers l'Est. Ils on réussir a arriver jusqu'au Japon et en on ramené deux jumelles japonaises qui sont devenus leurs courtisanes. N'étaient pas de sang royal ou déjà marié comme mon père, ils ne pouvaient pas en faire leurs femmes officielles, mais cela ne leurs a pas empêché de leurs faire des enfants. D'abord Hika, puis moi, cinq lunes plus tard. Ma belle mère, jalouse, envoya mon père sur la route de la soie une seconde fois pour qu'il lui ramène des 'bijoux'. Il N'en n'ai jamais revenu. J'ai grandis avec Hika, et on nous apprenait à devenir de bon futur Hunter et porteuse d'Hunter. Sa condition de 'femmes pondeuse de meurtriers' ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hikaku, mais c'était une femme, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire à l'époque. Alors que nous venions de fêter nos sept ans, on trouva Naruto dans le fond de notre terrain. Il c'était glisser par une fissure pour échapper au marchand a qui il avait voler quelques bouts de pain rassit. Pour moi, il n'était pas normal de jouer avec des gens venus du Dehors, mais Hika n'y as pas fait attention et l'adorait. Elle en est arriver à m'oublier. Naruto travaillais aux cuisines pendant que nous apprenions à devenir Hunter.

- Mais ... En fait, qu'est ce qu'un Hunter?

- Ce sont des humains.... Différent. On ne sais pas vraiment grand choses, il n'on pas besoin de sang pour vivre, on une longévité certaines, n'on pas trop de sang dans le corps et n'on pas de magie infernale qui a besoin d'être extériorisé. Non, ce sont juste ... Des humains ... Des humains qui sentent qui ne le sont pas. Il y en a de si puissants qu'ils arrivent à sentir, entendre la Nature... Chanter. Naruto en faisait partie.

- C'était un Hunter? S'il n'avait pas été un vampire et ta cousine non plus, ils seraient là tous les deux?

- ...Non, pas vraiment... Pour moi c'est ...Différent.

Le lycan le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu es un mage?

- Non.

- Mais tu as dit que les Hunters étaient des humains, tu devrais être mort!

- Pour moi, c'est .... Particulier ...

Un silence, et Sasuke reprit.

- La veille de ses 25 ans, Hika devait être mariée à un riche et puissant Hunter, bien trop vieux pour elle. Normalement, elle devait se marier avec le fils d'une famille bien plus puissante. Mais ils avaient tous été exterminés, jusqu'a l'enfant qui devait devenir son mari. Il avait notre age, le petit Namikaze. Qui les as tués après notre naissance, quoi, mystère. Mais le vieux se retrouva à épouser Hika. Celle si refusa mainte et mainte fois, mais elle n'avait pas son mot a dire. La veille donc, elle avait disparu. Naruto et moi l'avons chercher mais peine perdue. On a trouvé juste une lettre adressée à Naruto. Elle voulait qu'il vienne la retrouver à la taverne en bas de notre 'rue'. Ça m'a carrément énervé qu'elle choisisse un simple domestique à son propre cousin pour la 'soutenir'. Quand Naruto est venu me trouver, je l'ai envoyé bouler. Il n'a pourtant pas lâcher prise, et m'a promis qu'il me la ramènerai. Je pense qu'il croyait que je l'aimais, ce qui était faux. Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui ai dit que si il ne revenait pas avec elle avant l'aube, je viendrai les chercher pour le tuer et la ramener par la peau du cul. Je reprend mes mots de l'époque ... C'Ets la dernière fois que je vis son sourire, j'aurais du en profiter ... Ils ne sont pas revenus. Quand je suis arriver a l'endroit où la taverne se tenait dans mon souvenir avec l'intention de les ramenés tous deux pour ne pas m'apporter les foudres de mon oncle. Mais il n'y avait plus que sang, chair et ruine. Le tout relevé de l'odeur musqué des vampires. Nous n'avions jamais retrouvé les corps de ma cousine et son domestique, mais pour moi ils avaient étés tués par ce vampire.

- Tu l'as retrouvé, tu l'as tué et ils cherchent vengeance.  
- Oh non. Sinon, ils m'auraient tués depuis bien longtemps.  
- Étais-tu jaloux de Naruto? Parce que Hikaku le préférait?  
- Non. Pas jaloux de lui, plutôt d'elle. Je pense que je lui en voulais parce que depuis notre rencontre, mon admiration pour lui avait muté en désir profond.  
- Ah.  
- Et a cette époque, désirer un autre homme ... Je ne tenais pas a disparaître sans laisser de trace.  
- Dur.  
- Tu m'étonnes...

Sasuke se tut. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé. Mais -et ça l'étonnait maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience- il avait confiance en ce jeune louveteau avec qui il "partageait" sa vie depuis deux ans.

Pris d'une envie de sucrée, il tenta de se lever, mais une douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Kiba le calma.

- Aller, on rentre ... Au vatican.

- Ouai ...

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Qu'est ce qui l'attendait suite à ces retrouvailles?

* * *

**Venise, quelques jours plus tard.**

Deux silhouettes s'avançaient. Toutes deux vêtues de noir, elles se fondent parfaitement dans la foule ici rassemblée pour le fameux carnaval de Venise. Mais Vous vous doutez qu'ils ne sont point là pour une vulgaire carnaval, même le plus somptueux des somptueux. Avec grâce, il se faufilent entre les touristes venus admirez cette tradition en plein action. Bien que le temps n'était pas à son apogée, et que les eaux avaient presque abandonnées Venise, cette tradition persistait depuis des années. Invisible aux yeux des passants, elles continuèrent leurs chemins et disparurent par une porte dissimulée dans le mur d'un des bâtiments un peu plus loin de la place. Un grand couloir noir, seulement éclairé par de quelques bougies.

L'une des silhouettes s'avance et pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, qui s'est arrêtée, une main sur son abdomen.

- Sasuke, ça va?

- J'ai mal...

- Allez viens, on ce dépêche.

- J'ai mon rapport à faire.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent leur chemin, rapidement. Les dalles au sol étaient glissantes d'eau mais ils étaient habitués à parcourir ce chemin qui les conduisait dans les dessous du Palais des Dogues. Inconnu a tous, c'était un endroit cacher, totalement aux mains du Vatican. Un frisson parcourut leurs membres simultanément, alors qu'ils passaient la barrière de protection. Des couloirs, encore des couloirs pour enfin déboucher sur une grande pièce. Kiba retira sa capuche qui ne lui servait plus a rien et resta dehors, posté contre le mur de face. Sasuke, lui, entra.

- Sasuke! Mon petit Sasuke!

Le garçon serra les poings.

- Alors, cette mission?

L'homme face à lui sourit sous ses bandages. Sasuke le sait, il est son Hunter préféré. Un sourire éclaire un instant son visage, fier de sa première fois :

- Un échec total.

Son 'supérieur' semble surpris.

- Sasuke?

- L'Akatsuki a fuit avant notre arrivé Danzô.

Celui-ci prit une grande respiration.

- Sasuke, vous me décevez beaucoup. Je comptais sur vous pour cette mission délicate mais ...

Il se stoppa soudain, dévisageant le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne compris pas mais lui sourit, cet échec l'excitait bizarrement.

- Je suis si désoler!

Danzô continuait de la fixer, toutes couleurs ayant désertées son visage et le jeune homme crut déceler de la crainte dans le fond de ses yeux.

- Monsieur?

- Tu es blessé non?

- Oui, une cote de casser. Petite chute dans les escaliers.

- ... Karin?

Une jeune femme aux formes généreuses et aux longs cheveux violets entra dans la pièce en sautillant. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant : Une mage avec qui il avait eu le malheur de partager sa première mission en duo ... Depuis ce jour funeste, il était surnommé "L'ultime Hunter Solitaire".

- Soigne-le.

- Bien sur, monsieur.

Un regard aguichant vers le jeune homme et tous deux sortirent. Avec un drôle de regard, Kiba les suivis pourtant. Dans la grande salle, Danzô semblait perdu. Avait-il bien sentit? Était-ce l'illustration de son esprit paranoïaque? Non, c'était réel. L'odeur que son Hunter préféré portait sur lui n'était pas une odeur imaginée. Il secoua la tête.

Dommage. Il l'aimait bien ce hunter.

Puis il sentit sa présence.

- Avance.

De l'ombre sortit un homme qui souriait, visiblement heureux.

- Orochimaru. Je veux que tu ...

- Fasse selon vos ordres.

- Laisse moi au moins te les donner.

Un rire.

- Et bien, je vous écoute.

- Très bien. Il y a eu contact avec sa cousine. Ça va surment remettre en cause sa façon de parler, et je n'ai pas besoin décela.

- Et qu'est ce que je dois faire?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu le sais.

- Très bien. Il va ... 'Disparaître' ...

Une courbette, et l'homme disparu de nouveau.

Danzô resta un instant ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, avant de prendre un rouleau de feuille et gribouiller dessus un ordre d'extermination vampire aux alentours du Royaume Uni. Il précisa l'odeur à suivre, puis marqua de son sceau et appela un messager qui partit le remettre à une équipe chargé de l'Exm° [extermination].

Dans peu de temps, il n'y aura plus de Hunter, ni de vampire et encore moins de Loup-garou.

Plus personne.

* * *

Kiba suivait Sasuke et la mage dans les longs couloirs. Il s'extasia encore une fois de ses dons et frissonna. Un mage derrière le mur était en train d'embrasser un Hunter ; Deux hunters s'entraînaient plus bas, dans les profondeurs de la propriété du vatican. Et quelque chose les suivait. Presque invisible, Kiba aurait pu ne pas le sentir. Mais cette odeur est si désagréable ...

Il s'avança, se collant à Sasuke pour lui glisser une mise en garde.

- Derrière nous. Orochimaru.

- Compris.

Ils continuèrent à suivre Karin dans les profondeurs.

Elle le soigna, profitant pour le caresser alors que Kiba regardait Sasuke grimacer en riant sous cape. Les soins donnés, ils reprirent leurs sérieux et quittèrent la pauvre mage qui aurait voulu plus qu'un simple merci.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants avant de se stopper. Sasuke fit volte face.

- Pourquoi nous suis-tu?

- Oh oh oh ... (Rire de père noël?) Je vois que vous m'avez repérés ... Vous n'êtes pas la meilleur équipe pour rien.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Orochimaru.

- Depuis quand ne respectes-tu plus tes aînés?

- Ça ne devrait pas _vous _surprendre, _Monsieur_.

Un rire.

- Tu es bien insolent pour quelqu'un qui vient d'échouer une mission qui aurait sûrement changé la face du monde!

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il ne fallais pas exagéré tout de même. Il avait juste omis de dissoudre la plus grosse organisation susceptible de révéler au monde les différences qui régnaient ici bas. Vampires, Loup-garou, mages et sorcières ... Toutes les peurs ancestrales des humains refaisant surface en même temps sur toutes la planète ...

Ce serait le chaos. Mais voyons, retarder leurs morts d'une semaine ou deux, rien de bien méchant.

Quoique, revoir Hika, maintenant ...

- Il parait que tu as fait un drôle de rencontre, non?

- Et bien ...

Comment cet homme le savait-il? Lisait-il dans les pensées? Où Sasuke avait-il fait une erreur quelque part qui aurait laisser transparaître cette information?

A ses cotes, Kiba serra les poings.

- Son odeur. Murmurra-t-il.

Sasuke jura et fut bien obligé d'acquiescer.

- Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici très cher Sasuke.

Kiba frissonna. Cette excitation émanant de lui n'était pas anodine. LA seule fois ou cet homme avait ... 'sécrété' ce sentiment a ses côtés, il avait tué froidement deux enfants de 4 et 6 ans, devenus des vampires. Ils essayaient de pleurer, l'eau ayant abandonné leurs corps, ils avaient soufflés très vite et fermés les yeux alors que le serpent face a eux leurs arrachaient le coeur et les brûlant vifs.

Le lycan recula de quelques pas.

Le serpent ne le vit pas, fixant toujours Sasuke.

- Si excité ...

Le hunter compris. Il arma son canon sur lui, mais le serpent avait déjà disparut. Un souffle dans le cou.

Le brun pivota, propulsant son pied dans le vide. Un coup dans le visage, un autre sur son ex blessure. Une grimace.

Kiba s'élança en grognant. Grâce a son odorat, il réussit a savoir ou se trouvait le serpent et planta ses crocs dans son cou. Un hurlement, Orochimaru n'avait sûrement pas prévu ça.

Le sang commença à couler, aiguisant tous les sens du loup garou qui regarda autour de lui, le serpent ayant encore disparut.

- Kiba!

Sasuke tira dans le plafond, attrapant par le bras le jeune louveteau alors que le plafond s'effondrait dans le couloir, le bouchant. Kiba renifla un instant alors que la poussière retombait.

- Il est de l'autre côtés. Il faut que l'on se dépêche. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ....

Ils s'élancèrent. Derrière eux commençaient déjà à bouger quelques pierres.

De nouveaux à l'air libre, ils furent trempés en quelques instants. De grandes rafales d'eau s'abattaient sur Venise, déferlant sa puissance dévastatrice sur les monuments déjà bien abîmés.

- Des typhons aux mois de février ... On aura tous vu ...

Les humains avaient tellement pollué la terre et perdus toutes leurs valeurs que la planète se vengeaient : Typhon, ouragan, éruptions ... Tout a la clé. Exemple concret : La fontes des eaux. Plus aucunes glaces sur la terre. Ou encore la transformation des déserts en champs de volcans crachant fumés et cendres. De lourds nuages de pollution cachaient constamment le soleil. D'ailleurs, 4 générations ne l'avait jamais vu : Tous croyaient que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

Pathétique ...

Mais la vie allait s'éteindre. Toutes les autres races le savaient.

Sasuke regarda derrière lui. Avant de partir, il prit une résolution.

Retrouver sa cousine. Lui parler.

* * *

Le Parfait se sentait bien. Il avait trouvé sa trace et était maintenant en route vers elle. Peut-être la trouvera t- il.

Peut-être pas.

Rien n'est bien sur dans ce bas monde.

* * *

_***Sombre en Italien**_

_**** Mademoiselle**_

_*****Monsieur**_

_**

* * *

**_Partie deux terminée. Partie Trois.


	3. Chapter 3

Un long soupire d'aise. Sasuke se sentait très bien. Là, dans cette avion qui le transportait tranquillement vers le Japon, il avait passer une magnifique nuit. Puis, quelque chose le fit s'immerger doucement de son sommeil. A ce moment là, il fit face à ... Aucun mot de connus pour décrire cette CHOSE. Une hôtesse de l'air était face à lui, le sourire charmant glossé et au décolleté plongeant. Vision d'horreur, une paire de seins ...

- Monsieur a-t-il bien dormis?  
- Euh ...  
Réveil difficile? Un peu. Un jeta un regard à Kiba qui dormait comme un bienheureux en ronflant. Sasuke laissa un soupire s'échapper.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Il est 22h30, le temps est doux pour la saison et ...  
- Oui oui, c'est bon.

Elle eu un sourire agacée. Se faire rembarrer comme ça agacerait tout le monde d'un autre coté. Elle s'entreprit alors à réveiller Kiba. Le loup garou avait ouvert un œil et faisait semblant de dormir. Il attrapa les hanches de la pauvre hôtesse et ronronna en frottant sa joue contre la douce poitrine opulente de la jeune femme qui eu cri, et détalla sans demander son reste. Le brun fut pris d'un fou rire, content de sa connerie alors que son ami soupira en fixant son regard sur les nuages sombre illuminé par la lumière de la lune. A cette époque, il était devenu très difficile de voyager en avion du aux problème que l'Humain avait crées. Seuls les riches pouvaient payer le genre d'installations nécessaires pour vaincre la nature : Les nuages de plus en plus dense de pollution compressaient les avions et les détruisaient en les froissant comme une simple feuille de papier. Il fallait donc renforcer les carrosseries, trouver l'essence et donc le pétrole nécessaire pour faire décoller un bœing sans oublier que le pétrole était devenu rarissime et enfin trouver des hommes assez fou pour conduire ces choses là. Et bien sur, le Vatican savait ou ce procurer tout ça, hôtesse comprise dans le prix ... Bien sur, ceux qui lui avaient loué ces services ignoraient que Sasuke était recherché par le Vatican.

Kiba se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en faisant de drôles de bruits.

- Sasuke, profite bien de ces derniers moments de tranquillités, on est en cavale ...  
- C'est ça. Ils ne nous trouverons pas tu sais ...  
- De toutes façons, ils ne vont pas vivre assez longtemps pour nous retrouver.  
- Tu viens de devenir loup garou, tu vas vieillir lentement ... Mais je pense qu'ils ne nous reste plus longtemps à profiter de ces moments tu sais. Vu la gueule de la planète ...

Sasuke regarda les nuages.

- Quand tu vois comment tout était encore parfait en l'an 2000 ... si vert, si frais ... Et en quelques années ...  
- Ça date quand même ...  
- Pas tellement ...  
- Plus de 200 ans abrutis.  
- Louveteau.  
- Ouais, mais bon. Dans quelques centaines d'année, j'aurai l'allure d'un mec de 24 ans!

Sasuke soupira.

- C'est vrai que toi, tu t'es fait transformer à tes 23 ans. En fait, t'es trop jeune.  
- Ferme la!  
- Rends-toi à l'évidence. Au fil des 1400 et quelques années passé ici, j'ai vu la planète évoluer et se dégrader par elle même. Et d'un seul coup, à partir de 2010, tout c'est chamboulé et c'est stoppé il y a quelques années. J'attends que ça pète moi ... L'humanité a signé sa fin tu sais.

Kiba laissa à son tour ses pupilles d'or errées dans le gris du ciel. Sasuke le fixa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il faut que je te dise ... Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir ... Le problème avec leurs odeurs, c'est que je ne crois pas avoir le pouvoir les retrouver, arrivé là-bas....  
- Pourquoi.  
- Ton odeur va interférer. Et je ne peux pas accepter cette odeur pour trouver l'autre, ce serait me faire évoluer trop vite.  
- Pokémon va ...

Sasuke repartit dans sa contemplation des nuages de pollution tandis que Kiba essayait de comprendre la blague foireuse de son ami.

- Et merde ... S'il ne peut pas les trouver, comment faire ...

Ils eurent du mal à atterrir sur une piste noir. Mais ils réussirent et à peine Sasuke et Kiba descendus, il redécorèrent tout de suite. Le hunter les regarda en soupirant. Puis reporta son attention sur cet endroit qui n'avait abrité aucune vie humaine depuis plus d'un siècle. Cet endroit était bizarre, vraiment. Mais il le fut encore plus quand, sortis du bâtiment vide, ils tombèrent sur une voiture. Un homme et une femme en sortirent. Grand tous deux, ils étaient en tailleur et semblaient les attendre.

- Mr Uchiwa?  
- Qui êtes vous?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Vous n'êtes pas des agents du Vatican. Qui êtes-vous?

A ses côtés, Kiba se tendait un peu. Sasuke le regarda en coin. Le loup avait du mal à respirer et son front perlait de sueur.

- Kiba?  
- Ils ... Ils ont été en contact très récemment ....

Sasuke les fixa. Alors comme ça, ils avaient vu Hika ? Devaient-ils leur faire confiance? En aucun cas. L'homme, grand à la peau pâle et au sourire trop éclatant pour être vrai se tenait un peu en avant de la femme aux courts cheveux bleus et au maquillage noir. La lumière d'un lampadaire se reflétait dans son piercing aux labres et ses yeux bleus se promenaient autour d'eux comme pour surveiller les alentours.  
L'homme parla en premier.

- Votre jeune ami a raison. Veuillez montez dans la voiture je vous pris ...

La femme les menaça alors d'un Agram 2000, un pistolet mitrailleur de pointe, revue et corrigé par les services secret. Sasuke recula.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?  
- C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande gentiment. Montez dans la voiture.  
- Et si on refuse?  
- Je vous pris, ne me forcez pas a utiliser la manière forte.

Son sourire avait disparu.

- Nous sommes mieux armés que vous ...

Sasuke pensait à leurs hérédités.

- Nous le savons. Et nous sommes à notre tour armés en conséquences.

Une joute visuelle commença alors. Kiba se sentait de plus en plus mal, quelque chose n'allais pas. Quelques minutes passèrent comme cela, peut - être même des heures, voire des années. La femme s'approcha soudain, fixant depuis un temps le ciel et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

- Sai.

L'homme leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et sa bouche se crispa. Il poussa la femme vers la voiture.

- Fait chauffer le moteur Konan.

La femme acquiesça puis entra immédiatement dans le véhicule et un ronronnement sortis de sous le capot. Les yeux toujours au ciel, l'homme déclara.

- Vous avez maintenant deux choix : Ou vous nous suivez, ou l'équipe d'extermination s'occupe de vous.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda dans la même direction qu'eux.  
Un autre avion arrivait. Kiba semblait paniquer.

- Mais pourquoi l'équipe d'extermination est-elle ici?

Sasuke grogna.

- Deux possibilité : Ou pour Hika, ou pour nous.

Le brun hunter sentit Kiba le pousser vers la porte du cabrioler.

- Alors la question ne se pose même pas!

Le loup-garou le poussa jusqu'au ce qu'il sois entrer dans la voiture qui démarra au quart de tour.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Bonne nuit !

La dernière chose que vit Sasuke avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil fut l'homme qui l'aspergeait de gaz qui l'endormit.

___

* * *

_- 'tain, j'y crois pas. Ils sont sérieux?  
- Princesse ...  
- Ferme la toi! Nan mais c'est une blague? Ou on est et pourquoi avec LUI?  
- Mais ne t'énerve pas!  
- JE SUIS CALME!

Les cris hystériques aux accents cristallins le réveillèrent en 'douceur'. Ce fut les accents italiens dans ce japonais presque parfait qui le fit réagir. Il se redressa, toussa quelques instants avant que ces toux prennent plus d'ampleur et lui déchirèrent la gorge. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et un grognement lui fit ouvrit les yeux.

- Hika, vas sauver ton cousin ou il vas nous crever entre les doigts.

Sasuke se redressa. Il était dans une cellule sombre, en compagnie d'une autre personne qu'il voyait de dos.

- Qu'il crève.

Sa cousine ne le regardait même pas, appuyée contre les barreaux face a Naruto qui se trouvait dans une autre cellule, de l'autre coté. Dans cette sorte de cachot humide, les yeux de Sasuke s'habituèrent très vite, quelques instants où il était déboussolé. Puis il se leva et vint se glisser aux cotés d'Hika.

- Sympa.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous laaaa?

La jeune femme appuya son front contre les froids barreaux.

- J'en ai marre ...

Sasuke soupira, totalement dépasser par les événements et leva la voix.

- Kiba, tu es là ?  
- ... Ouai...

Un grognement nerveux et faible s'éleva aux cotés de Naruto, dans l'ombre. Celui-ci regarda là où devait ce trouver la couchette en bois qui grinça.

- Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta le brun. Et oui, malgré tout, il s'y était attaché à ce lycan.  
- J'ai la gerbe si tu veux tout savoir...

Hikaku fêla tel un chat.

- Quel mauviette ...  
- Ferme la toi...

Sasuke eu un semblant de sourire.

- Combien de temps suis-je rester endormis?

La couche grinça encore alors que le loup-garou venait s'appuyé à son tour contre les barreaux, dans un petit halo de lumière. En effet, il était mal en point. Pâle, il haletait.

- Trop longtemps a mon goût...  
- Bien!

Naruto se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- Réfléchissons. Quelqu'un sait ou a une idée de où nous sommes?  
- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. C'est pire que d'habitude ... Marmonna le loup.

Hikaku soupira mais aucun commentaire blessant ne franchis ses lèvres.

- Je suis la première à s'être réveillée. Je crois que Naruto et moi somme ici depuis plus de deux jours, et vous devez être arrivés il y a peu près trois heures.

Elle redressa la tête, vers ce qui devait être la porte.

- Ce mec est réglé comme une horloge. Normalement, il va nous donner à manger dans quelques minutes...

Son cousin se frappa le crâne contre le mur.

- Et merde, fait chier ...

Un bruit de crochet les stoppa. Un homme entra, au teint pale et tenait un plateau dans la main.

- V'la la bouffe.  
- Pile a l'heure Sushi.

L'homme grogna, montrant des dents aiguisées. Il lui jeta le verre à la figure, répandant un peu de son contenu sombre sur sa joue. Sasuke recula, agressé par la forte odeur de sang.  
La jeune vampire leva lentement la main, essuya sa joue et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

- Trop acide.  
- C'n'est pas un self service.

Il regarda les quatre maintenant réveiller.

- A tiens. C'est une bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir arrêter de faire ma boniche.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant!

Il soupira et fit glisser la clé sur le sol. Elle vint se cogner contre la jambe du vampire blond et il disparu en repartant vers la porte, qu'il laissa ouverte.  
Sasuke et Hikaku le fixait tandis que Kiba et Naruto regardait la clé au sol. Le loup garou dit d'une voix douce.

- Il est .... Sérieux?

Naruto ne chercha pas et attrapa le bout de métal pour l'enfourner dans la serrure. Elle rentrait parfaitement. Naruto regarda tour à tour les autres prisonniers et un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage quand, doucement, la porte s'ouvra. Sortis, il ouvrit la seconde cellule et Hikaku passa devant Naruto, se dirigeant vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Ils étaient dans un grand couloir sombre. Elle s'avança à grands pas, suivit par son ami et Kiba qui avançait doucement, difficilement et se tenait de temps en temps à Sasuke. Une grande porte se tenais devant eux où s'échappait de la lumière et Naruto s'avança pour ouvrit le battant. Tous furent aveuglés par la lumière qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis maintenant quelques temps. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce aux couleurs dorées et rougeâtres. De grands rideaux de velours et face à eux un énorme escaliers couverts de grands tapis bordeaux. Plissant des yeux et la main devant sa tête, Sasuke s'avançait quand une voix retentit.

- A mes amis! Vous êtes enfin tous réveillés. Approchez, approchez, venez prendre le thé.

Leurs yeux s'habituèrent très vite et les jeunes gens purent enfin voir leurs ravisseurs. Un homme grand et raffiné se tenait face à eux, dans les escaliers tandis qu'une tasse de thé fumante se baladait tranquillement à ses cotés.  
Hein?

- QUOI? ?  
- Pas besoin de crier ma chérie.

Hikaku s'énerva, ce qui amusa follement Naruto. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait- il vu comme ça? Ça datait, mais cela revenait de plus en plus ces temps si ...

- D'abord lui. Ensuite toi! Ne me dite pas que vous avez TOUS trouver un moyen de me faire CHIER, jusqu'en ENFER ?  
- Mais, ma chérie ...  
- Arête de te foutre de moi, père.  
- Je ne comprends pas ton incrédulité.

Pourtant, il y avait de quoi. En a peine quelques jours, elle venait d'apprendre que deux personnes importantes de sa famille étaient encore en vie, bien que cela devrait être impossible! Mais dans ce monde où dorénavant, la magie règne en maître à l'insu des humains, tout pouvait être du possible....  
Alors comme ça, c'était son propre père qui l'avait kidnappé? Pourquoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait la, Madara? Osa demander Naruto.  
- Mais c'est mon petit domestique préféré! Alors toi aussi ... D'un autre coté, cela ne m'entonne pas. Vu le caractère de Kyubi ...  
- Tu le connais?

Et une autre surprise pour la jeune femme.

- Oui, c'était un ami qui ... Jeune homme, est-ce que ça va?

Sasuke, qui lui aussi était incrédule de voir son propre oncle encore en vie, sortit de sa stupeur et se tourna à son tour vers son ami. Le loup garou était pale, avait du mal à rester debout en tremblant et semblait à tout moment pouvoir tourner de l'oeil. Le jeune hunter posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Kiba... Hey, Kiba!

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser doucement a terre. Un murmure faible sortis de ses lèvres.

- Trois Uchiwa ... Trois Uchiwa ...Je vais crever ...

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, de la bave sanglante perlait au coin de sa bouche. Madara s'avança avec une démarche de robots. Il semblait avoir mal, très mal quand il s'approchait. Le loup le regardait, tel un fauve épiant une proie. L'Uchiwa leva son bras, posa sa main sur le front du brun et une lumière bleue s'en échappa.  
Le loup s'évanouie.

- Bon, un peu plus de sérieux. Si on est la pour rien, on peu partir non?

Naruto semblait vouloir disparaître d'ici le plus vite possible, regardant les escaliers et l'étages ou étaient restés dans l'ombre de grandes silhouettes. Madara se redressa dans un sourire.

- Bien bien bien ...  
- Pourquoi nous avoir kidnapper mon oncle?

L'adulte les regarda, incrédule.

- Moi? Vous kidnapper? Enfin, vous aller un peu loin ...  
- A ouais? Et on fais quoi LA?  
- Je vous protège...

Naruto regarda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Nous ... Protéger?  
- Oui. Des Exm°. Je ne vous ai pas kidnapper a proprement parler, séquestré quelques temps, certes ... L'équipe était a vos trousse d'un autre coté. Et ils y sont toujours.  
- Nous protéger des Exm°? Toi? Mais enfin, c'est incompréhensible! Pourquoi être a notre poursuite, pourquoi Sasuke? Hein? Pourquoi vouloir tuer leur jouet préférer? Tu es de leurs coté! Je sais! En fait, tu es un espion et ...  
- Hika. On peut dire dorénavant que j'ai ... déserté?

La jeune femme se stoppa. Elle se retourna, le fixant. Naruto semblait lui aussi surpris.

- Pardon? Toi? Déserter? Qu'elle idée idiote!  
- Bien! Tu as fait le bon choix mon garçon. Tout comme ton frère l'a fait avant toi, tu as choisi la bonne voie.

Sasuke se crispa. Hikaku leva les yeux vers son père.

- Quoi?  
- Tu n'étais pas au courant ma fille? Pourtant, tu aurais pus t'intéressée à ce qui arrivait aux Uchiwa après ta disparition! Itachi a pris sa place à la tête de la famille en devenant un hunter parfait. Puis, du jour au lendemain, il a disparu. Du moins, c'est ce qui c'est passé pour le vatican.  
- Il a rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Hika regarda son cousin. Elle sourit.

- Il est donc l'Uchiwa le moins pourris que je connaisse, tant mieux! Quelle histoire palpitante ...  
- Et moi, je ne compte pas? C'est grâce à moi qu'il s'en ai sortis! Il est venu ici, dans le but d'être en sécuriter et surtout nous rejoindre, rejoindre notre cause...

Sasuke se redressa doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

Madara sourit de toutes ses dents et commença tournoyer sur lui même, les bras aux ciels. Ses pas étaient saccadés, durs.

- Bienvenu chez moi. Bienvenu a l'Akatsuki!

Hikaku le regarda, et commença rire. D'abord un sourire, puis doucement avant qu'un grand éclat de rire la secoue. Sasuke fixait son oncle et se rendit compte a ce moment que tout ce qui c'était passer jusqu'ici était totalement logique, maintenant que Madara faisait partit de l'Akatsuki... Contre lui, Kiba frissonnait dans son sommeil sous le rire du vampire. Madara se tourna vers sa fille, maintenant sérieux.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle se stoppa, le regarda.

- Honnêtement, pas vraiment. Tu étais le plus a cheval sur les lois... C'est toi qui m'as dégoûté du vatican.

Madara sourit. Elle avait dit exactement ce qu'il attendait.  
Elle réalisa. Baissant le regard, elle prenait conscience de tout. Depuis le début, il les préparait à cette vie qu'ils vivaient dorénavant.

Sasuke regardait tour a tour les différente personnes présente. Ses idées se mélangeaient, il ne savait que penser et un mal de crâne l'assaillait. Puis il regarda le vampire blond. Celui-ci restait calme, impassible. Mais...  
Hikaku dit d'une voix faible.

- Donc, tu es le créateur de l'Akatsuki?  
- Non. Au départ, l'Akatsuki est le nom de la commune regroupant les anges qui on appris aux humains la Vie. A vivre en unité, en union avec la nature. Puis, tout c'est enchaîné. L'Akatsuki est maintenant le nom de l'organisation 'Hérétique' devant les humains. Je ne suis pas celui qui a mis en place cette organisation, mais je dois dire que je suis celui qui a fait le plus de chose.

Un sentiment de trahison s'insinua en lui. Son respect pour son ex-maître l'empêcha de bouger au debout, puis sa rage était si énorme, que son coeur manqua de se remettre en route. Peut-être que Madara le vit car il souriait de plus en plus.

- Grâce à plusieurs personnes qui savent vraiment notre but, nous faisons des attentats contre vos délires d'extermination de race.  
- Et comment vous faite ça? Demanda Naruto d'une voix grave et rauque.  
- Ça t'intéresse? Il faut avouer que vous êtes devenu ce que vous êtes grâce a moi ...  
- Kyubi...  
- Effectivement, il travail pour nous. Il fait partis des Neufs qui travail en solos... ou plutôt travaillaient avant que Sasuke ne réussisse a le tuer.

Naruto se tourna d'un seul coup vers l'hunter. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas laisser de trace, comment le savait-il?

- Oui, ce pauvre petit Uchiwa savait que c'était Kyubi qui avait détruit la taverne. Et qui vous avait 'tué'. Malheureusement pour lui, il ignorait que c'était moi qui avais commandé cette transformation...

Naruto se jeta sur lui dans le but de l'étrangler, ses yeux devenus rouges lançant des éclairs. Mais il fut repousser d'un seul coup, une bulle bleue venant d'apparaître autour de Madara. Celui-ci leva le regard et souris.

- Merci Hinata.

Une jeune femme descendait les escaliers, une robe courte blanche caressait doucement ses jambes. Ses pieds nus caressaient le sol, Elle ne marchait plus, elle semblait glisser. Un sourire froid était peint sur son visage et ses yeux de nacre dévisageant les personnes alentours semblaient n'être que crème, si doux et si différent de son allure. Dans sa main droite, elle entortillait ses longs cheveux d'ébène et elle rit un instant quand elle stoppa aux cotés de son mentor et que Sasuke la dévisageait de plus en plus surpris.

- Hina...  
- Sasuke. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici...  
- Alors comme ça, tu travailles pour eux... Et moi qui croyais que tu étais morte durant une des missions contre eux...  
- Foutaises. Par je en sais quelle raison, le Vatican a été mis au courant de ma trahison et on dissimulé ma première mort en accident.  
- Tu n'es donc pas qu'une simple hunter ...  
- Ni moi, ni mon cousin...

Hikaku, qui aidait Naruto à se redresser, se tourna vers son cousin.

- Réserve tu d'autres surprises de ce genre?  
- Et bien je t'avoue, très chère cousine qu'il ne manque plus qu'Itachi ...  
En un accord parfait, les deux Uchiwa se tournèrent vers le haut des escaliers dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Mais rien ne vint. Déception pour l'un, amusement pour l'autre.

- Bien. Discutons un peu autour d'une tasse de thé, voulez-vous?

Il les invita à le suivre dans un couloir illuminé de quelques torches en suspension au dessus du vide. Quand Madara s'avança, une lueur vert émeraude foncée envahie le couloir tandis qu'au passage d'Hinata qui soutenait Kiba, les murs se teintèrent de jaune, puis de pourpre et les deux vampires enclenchèrent une teinte bleu foncée tirant vers le violet. Sasuke resta en retrait, voulant partir. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer, et pourtant ses jambes s'animèrent d'elles-mêmes. Quand il pénétra dans le couloir, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui le retiendrait dans cette grande pièce aux allures royales, mais il ne vit que plusieurs ombres drapés de noir aux motifs rouges et ronds. Il regarda face à lui, les autres personnes à quelques mètres de lui. Quand il s'avança, les lueurs s'éteignirent sur son passage. Naruto et sa cousine se retourna pour le regarder, surpris, tandis que Madara riait.

- Tu ne peux plus te cacher ici très cher neveu !

Sasuke déglutis et fit un pas. Une torche se ralluma et doucement, elle vira de couleur. Il accéléra le pas et les torches brûlaient maintenant de grandes et belles flammes noires. La compagnie toujours en chemin, Naruto semblait captiver par ses lueurs splendides. Sasuke gardait la tête rivée au sol, se demandant pourquoi cette absence de couleur lui était désignée. Il avançait si vite, voulant disparaître de ce couloir qui offrait sa personnalité à tous qu'il rentra dans Naruto qui c'était stoppé.

- Désoler, je ...  
- Chuut! Regarde ...

Le vampire blond montra la torche qui, toujours en suspens, brûlait de grandes flammes noires terminées en flammes bleues/violettes. Il avança la main, frôlant les flammes qui furent comme attirées par sa paume et qui lui léchèrent doucement les doigts, sans le brûler.  
Il sourit, amusé. Sasuke était carrément hypnotisé par son ami.

- C'est magnifique...

Naruto le regarda. Leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent, abysse contre onyx. Le temps se stoppa, devenu leur refuge. Le vampire se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué cette lueur dans les yeux noirs de l'Hunter face à lui.  
Ils furent sortis de leurs torpeurs par Hikaku qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et qui attrapa le bras de son cousin.

- Venez les garçons. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Bizarrement, quelque chose poussait la jeune femme à se rapprocher de son cousin, bien qu'elle devait le détester. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il sourit doucement, discrètement car pendant quelques instants, il avait l'impression de la retrouver.

Ils sortirent vite du couloir, tous pressés de quitter cet endroit humide. La jeune vampire regarda toutes les personnes alentours. Elle se sentait bizarrement engourdis et un peu gaierette. Trop gentille a son goût.  
Ils venaient d'arriver dans une grande salle, un peu sombre mais agréable. Une grande table noire entourée de chaises en bois et couverte de velours rouge. De grands plats amoureusement préparés et magnifiquement bien décorés trônaient sur les tables, ne demandant qu'à être goûté. Madara se tourna vers Hikaku tandis qu'Hinata installait Kiba qui se réveillait sur une des chaises.

- Je vois que tous succomber lentement aux effets de mes petites ficoïdes...

Il s'approcha des murs d'où pendaient, accrochés au plafond, de gros bacs de plantes magnifiquement fleuris et colorés. Madara cueilli la tête d'une plante et sourit en la tendant a sa fille. Celle-ci, sous l'effet aphrodisiaque de la fleur, s'approcha doucement en regardant son père. Elle prit ce que lui tendait avec un sourire absent et commença a tourner sur elle même. Naruto la regarda faire, absent tandis que Sasuke commençait à tourner de l'oeil. Ils s'assirent autour de la table aux allures festives. Installé fièrement au bout, Madara contemplait son oeuvres, ces personnes qui faisaient partie de son passé et qui étaient si fiers en arrivant ici et qui maintenant se retrouvaient si faibles et dociles. Son neveu le fixait, face a lui tandis que le vampire blond, à sa droite, le dévorait du regard. Le loup-garou semblait ce réveiller tandis qu'Hinata l'aidait a ce relever. Sa fille Hikaku, quand à elle avait pousser les assiettes pour pouvoir poser sa tête entre ses bras sur la table. Son père, à sa droite, posa sa main sur son bras.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu vas vite t'y habituer. Normalement, tu dois avoir en ce moment des nausées, quelques vertiges et sûrement des hallucinations. Rien de bien méchant. La plante que vous respirez a été un peu manipulée à ma façon, elle n'en n'ai pas plus nocive. Juste que son venin ce repend dans l'air comme n'importe quelle poussière ! Vous y étiez pourtant à l'abris dans les cachots ... Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ...

Il semblait concentrer sur cette réflexion, il en fut sortis par sa fille.

- Ita... Itachi est-il là ?  
- Itachi est mort. Sortit Sasuke à moitié endormis.

Hikaku regarda son cousin.

- Pour de vrai lui? Non, parce que les sois disants mort qui soudainement refont surface, ça commence a bien faire. Un peu ras le bol.

La jeune femme se tut, prise d'une nausée tandis que Naruto partait dans un fou rire. Sasuke fixai Madara en baillant tandis que lui avait un rire.

- Itachi a décidé la mort plutôt que sa propre solution.

Sasuke sembla sortir un peu de sa torpeur. Naruto semblait captivé par la bouche du brun tandis qu'Hikaku regardait son père, les lèvres entrouvertes et sa tête glissant doucement de sa main.

- Saviez vous qu'il n'existait pas que quatre races plus celle des humains ? Si sur le monde devaient être représentés chaque races et sous races par un seul individus, il y aurais neufs personnes. Tout d'abord, les plus simples, les plus basiques. Deux appartenants à la race humaine. Ils sont vils et idiot, butter et éphémère. Des Animaux, rien d'autre. Il détruit tous ce qu'il touche, ne pensent qu'à détruire et ne vit que pour détruire. Un animal indomptable. Dans toutes les races, il existe des régressions, des évolutions, des extinctions. Les humains on connus une séparation : En leurs seins existent des êtres que la nature touche, qui on une sensibilité plus élevée que celle des humains habituels. Ce sont les deux premières personnes. Ensuite viens les Quatre races. Les loups-garous. Les sangs purs sont ceux qui naissent avec deux parents lycans. Mais il en existe aujourd'hui très peu, tous se font pratiquement mordre. Ils peuvent ainsi choisir quand ils vieillissent. C'est une chance en sois, eux peuvent choisir de vivre aux cotés de ceux qu'ils aiment sans avoir à les voir mourir. Puis les vampires, inertes jusqu'a la fin des temps, qui meurent dès la morsure. Ils se retrouvent ainsi dépendant de la toxine des humains. Si l'humanité disparaît, hop, plus de vampires! ... Quoique ... Je crois que cette toxine est aussi présente chez les lycans, les sorciers et les mages. D'un autre coté, on s'en fout. Contrairement aux loups-garous, qui peuvent mourir comme de vulgaires humains, il n'y a que deux façons de tuer un vampire. Oubliez le pieu et tout le blabla, c'est bien plus intéressant le reste. Privé de sa nourriture, le soleil est mortel. Et puis ... Faite le tomber amoureux!

Madara partit en rire aux éclats de sadismes, tandis que Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ahh~lala. Passons. Les anges. Ah, les anges.

Il regarda Hinata.

- N'est pas un magnifique peuple que les anges?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Si vous le dite.  
- Mais je le dis ! - ils se reportât vers Naruto et Hikaku- Ce sont des êtres qui n'on pas vraiment eu de chances. Au début des temps, ils étaient deux milliards. Ce sont eux qui on sortit les humains des ténèbres, ce sont eux qui les on aidés. C'est eux qui on offert a l'humain une chance de s'en sortir. Sauf que voila. Cette chance, les humains ne leur on pas rendus. Ils étaient d'un nombre fixe, immortel et stérile. Deux milliards. Ils sont réduis de nos jours à une poigné. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ne correspondaient pas aux représentations de la bible. Ils sont comme les vampires, inertes.

Hinata soupira.

- Enfin, les sorciers et mages aux pouvoirs toujours grandissant malgré leurs vie à durée humaine. Voici donc les Quatre races. Passons enfin aux espèces les plus intéressantes. Les sous Races, si je peux les appelés comme cela.

Chacun se redressa dans son siège pour mieux entendre les paroles de Madara.

- Tout d'abord, les hybrides. Les enfants nés d'une relation entre deux races.  
- Attendez, attendez. On peux ce faire accouplé DEUX races?  
- Exact. Les vampires males on encore en réserve du sperme, tu sais.  
- Mais pas les femelles !

Hikaku se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

- Ne te méprend pas. Quand le coeur d'un vampire se réanime, son corps fait de même. Tu sais, quand tu tombes amoureux ! Et bien, à ce moment là, vous êtes de nouveau fécondes!  
- Et merde !  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que les seuls spécimens d'hybrides sont ici, en ces lieux. Où en étais-je .... A oui, les hybrides. Viens ensuite, les bâtards.  
- Sympa le nom ...  
- Je trouve aussi.

Comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Madara continua en fixant Sasuke. Personne a part lui n'avait remarquer qu'il s'était redresser et avait pâlit. Il cherchait à faire taire son oncle, mais il ignorait comment faire, surtout que les effets de la plante l'endormaient un peu. Les paroles glissèrent, tel le venin d'un serpent.

- Ce sont ... Les différentes races qui on essayé d'obtenir un seul caractère d'une autre races par la greffe, Par exemple, un humains ou un hunter qui tente de trouver le pouvoir de la transformation des Loup-garou sans en devenir un. Dommage pour eux : soit ils y arrivent et ne peuvent plus redevenir humains, sois ils deviennent un loup-garou a leur tour. Les bâtards regroupent en fait toutes les personnes qui on tenté d'avoir un pouvoir d'une race, et qui n'en n'est pas sortis sans dommages. Je pourrais vous en citer des tonnes, par exemple moi. Itachi aussi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait trouvé un moyen d'avoir l'immortalité des vampires sans être mort pour autant. Il m'avez exposé son idée, puis j'ai découvert par la suite qu'il en avait parlé à son jeune frère. Il m'a annoncé qu'il pouvait y avoir des variantes. Quand on a compris le système, on peu personnalisé, c'est bien d'ailleurs ! Pour ma part, j'ai bus le sang pourri d'un vampire fraîchement coupé. Et je vous avoue que l'immortalité laisse un goût ... désagréable. C'est l'inconvénient. Itachi le savait mais a tout de même voulu essayer une autre technique. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais lui a préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que de recommencer cette opération encore et encore tout les dix ans en ayant la vu qui baisse a chaque fois. Tandis que moi, je me retrouve avec la rigidité d'un corps en décomposition. Drôle de vie.

- Alors, si je comprend bien ... Itachi devenait aveugle ...

Hikaku semblait essayé de comprendre.

- Toi, tu as un corps de cadavre ... - Elle se tourna vers son cousin- Et toi? Quelle est ta tare?

Tandis que sur le coté, Kiba était désormais totalement réveillé et attentif à la discussion, Madara eu le visage qui se fendit d'un large sourire. Naruto semblait attendre lui aussi une explication mais quand Sasuke tenta de parler, ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

- Oh non. Lui, ce n'est pas un hybride voyons.

Madara se gratta le menton, dégageant ensuite ses mèches noires.

- Si les quatre races, les humains, et les trois sous races devaient être représentées, il serait celui de la dernière race. Il est le seul à avoir réussis. Il est le seul a avoir trouver. Il a accumulé la fertilité de l'Humain, l'immortalité du Vampire, la puissance du Mage, la sagesse et la beauté de l'Ange et l'endurance du Loup-garou. Il est parfait. C'est un parfait. C'est **_Le_** Parfait.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE ( désoler pour la première version, où tout le début avait été coupé pour je ne sais quelle raison.)**_


End file.
